


Enantiomers and Cosmos 鏡與宇宙

by AylSol



Category: DCU (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩個地球的危機之後，夜梟醒來。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-15

1.  
雙胞胎有心電感應能力，他們在一切知覺成形之前即感知到對方的存在，對方就是最初的定準，於羊水的輕緩震盪之中。 自我和對方都在同時形成，在那一開始的瞬間就被定義為宇宙，自此之後，每個心跳每個呼吸都皆為此證明。

「你與我就是整個宇宙，我甚至不能想像其他。」 

2.  
在Thomas的記憶所能追溯的一連串破碎記憶中，最一開始的是Bruce柔軟小手碰觸到自己臉頰的觸感，彼時他的臉或許也一樣柔和吧，所以他才能感受到那輕柔和溫暖，但他永遠無法確認自己的猜想。因為，除了在記憶中的、無法磨滅的那份輕觸，他的身體如今只盤繞著痛楚和血腥……偶爾也是會有快感的，但那也伴隨污穢感和冰冷，與純粹痛感的差別，僅只它似乎有其他可能性這點。 逼出悲鳴踐踏鮮血，用各式各樣的方式，無論是他人的或自己的，每次都有微妙的不同。 而痛苦，單純就只是痛苦。 Thomas無法擺脫那輕輕在他臉頰上賦予存在感的碰觸，那是小而軟的一雙手，但卻像是壓印在他靈魂之上般沉重。 Thomas每夜為此驚醒，然後在清醒後的瘋狂中遺忘。 

3.  
這是個錯誤，Thomas完全可以為此下定論。  
在那個無月、佈滿煙塵的夜晚，他沒有阻止母親和兄弟死去，而他之所以沒死，只是因為兇手為了逃走而怯於浪費時間再開一槍。  
「恐懼」。在凶手身上，簡直是個笑話。  
破滅了一整個宇宙，扭曲著輾轉喘息的夜梟，每次在想起這件事時，都無法忍住從胸口撕扯開的狂笑。他從來不告訴任何人他之所以大笑起來的原因，他絕不和任何人分享有關Bruce的回憶。  
Thomas因為恐懼而活下來，因此便以恐懼為食。 

4.  
那個因Bruce的碰觸而組成的宇宙已經消失了，那現在這個世界要以如何的樣貌存在，又與他何干呢？  
Thomas想到一個小小的問題，是否可以將一切因果斬除？這並非一個正確的世界，而一個讓錯誤無限循環的世界毫無意義。人類只會做出錯誤的選擇，那麼，解決的方法很明顯了。  
這個發想令人著迷，他著手進行研究起相關的理論，而Luthor的行動證實了他的猜測，果然有平行宇宙的存在。  
他決定將Ultraman想用來要挾這無聊世界的量子炸彈，用在更有效率更為徹底的用途上。 

5.  
在那個像是他實體黑影的人出現時，Thomas感到目眩神迷。  
那是個和他存在於不同的世界，但同時追求某種讓世界符合自身理想的生活方式。  
他是毀滅和虛無，而對方是矯正和包容。  
挺有趣的，但也非常天真。 

6.  
『鏡子啊鏡子，你就是那面鏡子。』  
「怎麼樣都無所謂了。」 

7.  
Thomas沒有睜開眼睛，思索著。  
能在那樣的爆炸中救出他，並順利解除他身上各種帶有機關的裝備的人，思考模式不和他一樣是辦不到的。  
在那片量子炸彈爆炸時的白熾光芒和灼熱能量漫過他全身時，想注視的那抹比夜更黑的身影。  
他嗅到乾淨清香的氣息，床罩在手指底下質感也不錯，只有雙手雙腳上的重量冰冷。  
他正在考慮的是，他需不需要睜開眼睛？因為不會有即刻的生命危險，表現出逃脫的意圖是愚蠢的，而身上裝著生命徵象監控器，他們大概也發現他醒了，一直不睜開眼睛也令人懷疑。  
但他現在大概被好幾支監視鏡頭對著，還擔心被監視嗎？  
他睜開眼睛，這是間看起來莫名熟悉的大房間，給俘虜這樣高級裝潢的牢房是正常的嗎？  
他猛烈拉扯手腕上的鐵鍊，這是他不穿裝備就絕不可能掙脫的鏈子。金屬清脆的碰撞聲在安靜中顯得非常猛烈。  
來吧，讓我看看你。 

8.  
出現的黑色蝙蝠依然戴著面罩，Thomas冷笑。  
「你找我？」沙啞粗暴的聲音在房間中迴響很有震懾力，Thomas不覺得那是本來的聲音。他注意到蝙蝠俠的雙眼掃過他剛剛弄出來的傷。  
Thomas舉起手讓他看，一臉隨意和無謂「你不該救我。」  
肅立的蝙蝠連披風都沒動一點「你還有利用價值。」  
夜梟尖聲大笑「什麼用途？你也想毀滅世界嗎？」  
蝙蝠俠仍然平靜無波地等到那尖聲狂笑在空氣中略微消散之後才開口，Thomas越來越不喜歡這隻大蝙蝠那站姿那沉默中流露出的平靜和優雅。  
「不，看著你我會知道我不能變成怎樣。」  
蝙蝠俠在他再度揚起的狂笑中離開了房間。 

9.  
為了和自己世界的那些超能力怪胎不要差太多，夜梟曾經施用一些藥物，而被關在這裡他無法順利取得任何他需要的藥物，他也不會開口，他拒絕被研究。  
撕扯著床單，最終他忍不住尖叫和咒罵，在他又把手腕和腳踝磨出血的時候，有人走了進來。  
在痛楚和昏沉中他對蝙蝠俠咆哮，掙扎更劇烈了。那男人只是安靜地大步走過來，沉默且強勢地給他注射了一隻鎮定劑。  
Thomas在昏過去時，對正低頭看著他的蝙蝠拉開了一抹殘忍的笑。至少，一個合格的科學家不會讓自己的實驗動物輕易死去。  
「我要殺了你。」當Thomas再度醒來時，他對正站在密閉窗邊的蝙蝠俠說。  
「我會戒除你的藥癮。」那男人連頭都沒有回，像是他的威脅不具有意義。然後走了出去。  
Thomas在床上縮成一團，胎兒在子宮中的姿勢，只是他的臍帶是鎖鍊。Thomas想起蝙蝠俠低頭看他時，那黑色面罩下的眼睛非常漂亮，是海藍色的寶石。 

10.  
Thomas好奇於那張臉的樣子。  
如果他就是這個世界的自己，那應該有張和自己一模一樣的臉，但直覺又覺得不是這樣，他想知道。  
作為俘虜有另一套達到目的的方式。  
脖子上套著金屬項圈（上面裝了追蹤器和爆炸裝置），Thomas穿著絲綢睡衣坐在房間裡的單人高背沙發椅中時，蝙蝠走了進來。  
Thomas完全不在意他從不敲門。  
「嗨蝙蝠。」Thomas放下手中的小說。  
蝙蝠俠沒有說話。Thomas知道這是怎麼回事，他在懷疑這幾個禮拜自己如此安分的原因，他怎麼能不懷疑呢？  
但Thomas本來就沒打算和他客氣「我想知道你的名字你的臉。」  
蝙蝠俠定定地望著他好一會兒，拿下了面罩，露出了線條精緻凌厲的臉。  
「我的名字是Bruce Wayne。」  
為此，Thomas冷下了臉。 

11.  
得知蝙蝠俠其實是另個世界的弟弟，Thomas幾乎無法忍受，他的弟弟只有一個。有另一個版本而且竟然穿上那身裝束，令人噁心。  
而在這個世界的自己又在哪裡呢？大概不重要，可能在這裡是Bruce看著Thomas死去？  
……確實，這個Bruce和自己很像，但或許是更像他未能長大的弟弟？想到這裡，Thomas認真地考慮起來。  
殺或不殺？ 

12.  
「你和我的弟弟（的名字）一樣。」  
「這個世界裡，我沒有兄弟。」  
「所以，你覺得我還是殺了你比較對？」 

13.  
Alfred試圖找出和他的小少爺幾乎長得一模一樣的貓頭鷹的愛好。  
花了一點時間，他發現Thomas和Bruce比起來對生活的需求更低，這可能是因為Thomas不需要在人前包裝自己，就懶得為此費心一樣。  
對飲食則戒備到Alfred難以準確歸納偏好。Alfred正在觀察Thomas對甜食的態度，他吃了第一口自己特製的覆盆子慕斯蛋糕後的細微反應，Alfred不確定那到底算不算得上厭惡。  
但看看他的Bruce少爺吧，完全是對於在意的東西就盡量迴避的性格，或許Thomas也是這樣。Alfred持續觀察中。  
……如果Thomas放棄傷害Bruce，還有改正近乎粗魯不文的表達方式，Alfred想他或許可以喜歡Thomas。 

13.  
Thomas依然睡不好，夢境來回紛擾，某夜他又在夢中猛然醒來，注意到Bruce正站在他床邊。  
那雙藍色眼睛閃著細碎光芒，表情冷淡，但在月光下顯得柔軟。  
「嗨Bruce。」Thomas都搞不清楚自己到底是在向誰打招呼。  
「你在夢裡叫我的名字。」  
「那不是你。」  
「確實。」Bruce點頭。  
Thomas發現Bruce穿著一件沾著機油和汗水的黑色背心，顯然不是從房間過來，眼睛下的黑色陰影實在太過明顯。  
「你還沒睡？」  
「不關你的事。」Bruce冷冷地說。  
Thomas從床上坐起，對Bruce輕笑「活著很不輕鬆吧？Bruce？尤其你知道你覺得有價值拼命去背負的東西，或許不值一提。」  
「閉嘴。」蝙蝠俠的聲音。  
Thomas不理他「你就繼續撐下去吧，當你撐不下時來找我，我會考慮是要殺掉你就足夠，還是連世界一起毀滅。」  
Bruce嚴肅地看著他「沒有任何你覺得有價值的東西對吧？連你自己也是。」  
「又有什麼關係呢？Bruce？」Thomas勾著嘴角。  
Bruce朝Thomas傾身「那你為什麼還能允許自己活著？」  
那距離近到足以讓Thomas猛地伸手拽住Bruce，而Bruce的反擊力道雖然大但畢竟是遲了，無法避免他們在扭打中滾倒在床上。  
沒人知道夜梟的聲音在此時為何能如此喜悅「當然是因為你啊，我的弟弟。」  
被Thomas壓制住的 Bruce找到空隙碰觸了Thomas脖子上的金屬項圈，Thomas完全沒有防備，一陣電流立刻擊暈了他。  
Bruce立刻跳下床，皺著眉看著床上的貓頭鷹。 

14.  
Bruce對自己沒有在第一時間察覺夜梟的動作感到很不可思議，他完全沒有感覺到殺氣或是任何意圖，頂多只有帶著一點譏刺的愉快情緒。  
就算被壓在床上然後已經把人電暈的現在，Bruce還是不覺得Thomas有想傷害他的企圖，他就是知道。  
但是他又知道什麼呢？是Thomas執著於自己？還是執著瘋狂到連被察覺也毫不在乎？  
Bruce感到憂慮，一開始單純以為他們有相同思考模式，是因為他們是不同宇宙的同個人的緣故。現在他發現，或許他們不單純是同一個人，而是更複雜的存在。  
「我沒有哥哥。」Bruce對自己說。而Thomas究竟是如何看待的？不能確定。  
Bruce檢查了Thomas的生命跡象，整理了一下床舖，然後離去。 

15.  
Thomas發現自己又有個新的惡夢。  
特別清晰，而且無法忘記。  
他夢中的小Bruce像是天使般的輕柔碰觸令他畏怯，旋即，那雙手變成了蝙蝠俠戴著黑色皮手套的有力雙手。  
那掐握冰冷地像是冰塊，而且帶著血腥味，Thomas被那壓迫逼出怒氣和憎恨，情緒太過強烈。  
Thomas醒來。 


	2. 16-30

16.  
Thomas喜歡赤腳走過大宅的地毯和大理石地板，厚軟對比冰冷，截然不同的況味。他的腳步幾近無聲，但其實現在的他不太在乎自己是否有聲音。他甚至不必質疑自己為何身在此處，又意義為何。  
老管家有時會突然出現，平靜有禮地問他一些瑣碎物事，例如說三餐有什麼要求，或是需不需要任何東西。Thomas有時回答幾字有時只是回望。  
他注意到Alfred投注在他裸足的視線。  
大部分時間裡，Thomas還是待在他的房間裡，讀書和對著空氣沉思。偶爾他會透過窗望向井井有條的花園，他不喜歡光線過度的亮綠草坪，但他喜歡雨夜裡玫瑰花叢的顏色。  
這些都是無關痛癢的偏好而已。

17.  
Thomas知道自己總是被監視和定位，他能數出宅邸裡八成的監視鏡頭（剩下兩成是他未獲准進入的空間），但某天他在健身房鍛鍊時，射在他背上的視線有些太過明顯。  
帶著好奇和審視，以及些微敵意，那不是他的監禁者。  
Thomas依然故我，不動聲色地又慢慢做了三十個引體向上，然後抓起毛巾洗澡去了。  
傍晚，Alfred為他送來晚餐時，說了有個小少爺在家。  
Thomas有點驚訝，Bruce的孩子？  
最小的Wayne。  
Thomas很感興趣。

18.  
某個特別陰霾的凌晨，Bruce回到蝙蝠洞，忍著疼痛處理蒐集來的緊急資訊，順手打開了監視器畫面，發現他軟禁在家裡的貓頭鷹坐在他漆黑的房間中，一雙碧藍的眼睛，如鬼火兩簇。  
Bruce盯著那畫面良久，像在確認這不是被覆蓋過的畫面。兩個人都巍然不動，最後Bruce站起身。  
他踏進Thomas的房間，Thomas慢慢地望向他，除了進入者的存在外似乎還感覺到什麼。  
有好一會兒，兩個人都沉默不語，像兩尊石像。  
最終，Thomas先開口了，斟酌著那幾個短少的字彙「你受傷了，Bruce。」  
Bruce不悅於那不是一個問句，他已經處理好傷口，這並不嚴重，照理說不會有任何人發現。  
「你瞞不了我。」Thomas微微笑了起來，Bruce也不喜歡那張肖似自己的臉上露出的寵溺無奈表情，有點像是嘲笑。  
Bruce蹙起刀削般的眉「你知道我什麼？」  
Thomas聽見這問題的霎時，眼神像是進入了遠方，然後他認真地對蝙蝠俠說：「或許是，一切。」

問夜梟任何問題都像是自設陷阱，Bruce明明知道。  
他在Thomas注視下轉身離開。  
被那雙眼睛直直望入眼中，就猶如被一個更加深邃的世界所捕獲。Bruce記得Thomas起初沒有那種眼神，而但到現在，Bruce仍不能確定Thomas在想什麼。  
這時，監視畫面上的貓頭鷹蜷縮進大床裡了。  
Bruce不該被看穿，他所受的所有訓練和自制都是為了不被任何人看穿，更何況是危險人物。  
而Thomas的存在，絕對是險惡的。

19.  
「Damian少爺對客人很感興趣。」Alfred對面對著電腦螢幕無暇他顧的Bruce說。  
Bruce不意外「我會和他談談。」  
「Richard少爺和Timothy少爺下禮拜會回家。」管家為這下才轉過來的Bruce遞上咖啡。  
「……我知道。」看著Wayne家現任主人長大的Alfred當然知道他的少爺吞下了嘆氣。  
「客人似乎對Damian少爺也很感興趣。」這句話讓Bruce差點掐破杯子。  
「我不是說過不要讓客人和任何人見面嗎？」Bruce幾乎生氣地問。  
「他們沒有見面，」Alfred安撫說「但這只會讓他們更感興趣而已。還有，Bruce少爺，住在一棟房子裡的人卻不一起吃飯，是很失禮的。」  
Bruce嘆氣。

20.  
灰色的貓頭鷹意外地很能適應早睡早起的生活，Bruce懷疑就這點上，Alfred喜歡Thomas勝過自己。  
某天，Bruce從他才進行了三個小時的睡眠中被挖起來，暴躁地來到他的早餐桌邊，發現Thomas已經在桌子的另一邊喝茶，手邊正翻著一本精裝小說。  
允許Thomas在餐桌上看Wayne家藏書，Alfred一定很喜歡Thomas。  
「早安Bruce。」Thomas在Bruce重重坐下時說。  
Bruce灌下Alfred遞來的綜合蔬果汁，撕咬起烤得鬆軟的吐司，不予回應。  
Thomas完全不覺得被冒犯，輕巧放下杯子的姿勢簡單有效，不符合禮節但有種漫不在乎的優雅。  
Bruce注意到了，Thomas在剛坐上這張餐桌時態度狂躁多了，他思考Thomas的改變是為了什麼？或許，是Alfred訓練來的？  
Thomas說話了「如果你覺得奇怪的話，我可以粗暴點。」語氣幾乎是對於這狀況感到有趣。  
Bruce看了他一眼「你適應得很好。」Thomas正穿著件相當寬鬆的灰色睡袍，墨黑頭髮長了許多，悠閒地望著他。脖子上的金屬項圈閃閃發亮。  
Thomas眨眼「你又受傷了嗎？Bruce？我又聞到你的血味。」  
Bruce絕對不會問Thomas怎麼隔著五公尺長的餐桌發現的，而且他現在必須對付的是Alfred關切和質問的眼神。

21.  
在幾乎要被Bruce躺到發燙的絲綢大床裡，他好不容易才感覺到神智沉進混沌的睡眠，時間無法估計，彷彿僅在下一秒，他猛然驚醒。  
強烈的恐慌感讓他身體抽搐，待回過神，他兩隻眼睛又盯著天花板。  
失眠，即便是以為自己早已閉上眼睛，最後還是會發現，其實不過是和天花板相看兩厭。  
Bruce困難地在焦慮和疲倦之中回想剛剛的夢，到底是怎樣的噩夢破壞了他的睡眠。  
即便是他聰明過人的大腦，對於夢境這種事情還是無法控制。破碎中，他只記起黑暗街道的殘影。  
幾個小時之後，幾乎沒怎麼睡著的Bruce幾乎發了一頓火，才從床上硬撐著起來。  
Alfred慈祥又擔心地看著長桌兩端的兩個男人都頂著一雙熊貓眼悶悶不樂地吃早餐。

22.  
Bruce再度被夢驚醒之後，他打開了監視畫面。  
畫面中的Thomas睜著雙驚徨不定的眼睛，似乎無法取得焦距般亂轉。  
Bruce也還正因為夢投射的強烈情緒而微微喘氣，他試圖掌控呼吸。

23.  
Thomas花了不少時間在閱讀書房裡的書籍，他大多選擇數學、天文學和物理學。  
從資料上來看，Bruce認為在Thomas的世界，科技進步得多，他不了解Thomas在研究什麼。  
他搜查了Thomas的筆記內容，發現都是廣奧的宇宙論，筆記的內容涵蓋了哲學和神祕學，少有實質的操作和運算，筆跡簡潔清晰，除了字句偶而的黑暗晦澀之外，完全不像是個瘋子的筆記。  
Bruce選擇沒有阻止，Thomas也察覺到他的讀書計畫被偷窺，於是他要求在房間裡安裝上透明黑板，讓他可以在整理思緒時用。  
Bruce有時候會被Thomas畫在上面的天體和算式所吸引，他們會就內容做點小小的討論，Bruce較容易被能派得上用場的工程理論打動，而Thomas似乎不在乎何謂有用。  
有一天，Thomas直接在早餐桌上詢問，他可否使用計算機來進行繁瑣的運算。  
Bruce沉默沒有回答，Thomas也沒有再問。  
過兩天，Thomas的房間裡裝上了一台完全沒有連外的簡單電腦，Thomas輕笑。

24.  
Tim一進大門，就感覺到房子裡多了個人，他笑著親吻Alfred和他寒喧，邊分神想著聽說家裡多了個人原來是真的。Bruce保密到這種程度，還真令人不能不注意。  
顯然和他一樣想法的人，所在多有，Dick也早早就出現了，兩人心照不宣地微笑。  
「Damian呢？」Dick問，期待地左右張望。  
「在樓上吧。」Tim說。Dick還沒來得及說什麼，Damian就下樓來，看了他們一眼後，逕自在最遠的沙發邊坐下，接過Alfred遞過來的紅茶。  
Damian對Dick抱怨他冷淡裝作隻字不聞，偏偏頭看了樓上一眼。兩個兄長就瞭解了他的意思，樓上還有一個人。  
「你看過啦？」要這個殺手出身的危險小弟不去一探究竟，幾乎是不可能的事對吧？  
Damian笑了，有點惡意的笑，他很期待眼前兩個人會大吃一驚。

25.  
Thomas知道今天的晚餐會多出不少人，就算他整天都沒有出房間一步。  
他換上一套乾淨的家居服，準備去吃飯。  
坐在布魯斯手邊的青年有完美的隨和氣質，只是神態流轉間不時閃露過機敏和智慧，生來就聚集目光。  
中間的少年非常沉靜內斂，瞥過來的眼神，讓Thomas不禁思索這孩子的大腦是否從來沒有停止思考過。  
而最小的孩子，那感覺就非常熟悉了，狂野和嗜血，以一個孩子的惡作劇眼神來說，他的眼神十分超出正常範圍。  
「Dick、Tim、Damian。」Bruce介紹，最後才向三個孩子說了他的名字「Thomas。」  
感覺得出Bruce對幾個孩子略小心和珍貴的態度，Bruce那點強裝的淡然不會干擾Thomas的判斷。  
Thomas拿起他的餐刀，愉快地想著，看來這三個孩子都各有傳承，而且都有悅目的黑髮藍眼。  
他也注意到有個位置被空下了，真想見見會離開這個家的孩子。

26.  
Thomas在圖書室巧遇了Tim，很難說這孩子不是故意為之。  
貓頭鷹挺喜歡Tim沉著寡言的樣子，不過……  
「Tim，如果你要比較我和Bruce的格鬥技差異在哪裡，你可以開口說。」Thomas很確定Tim已經藉由觀察他和分析他的資料想過近百種如何制伏他的辦法，他很樂意幫他看看那些到底行不行得通。

27.  
Thomas從Damian那裡打聽到第二個孩子的名字，藉由和他進行了一場不帶一點惡意的夾雜著暗殺行話和武器改造的對話。  
Thomas覺得這孩子的喜好和他有一點點相近，雖然他們之間的對話，整整隔著一間健身房，而且Damian的語氣煩躁。  
Thomas沒錯過當自己對他笑的時候，那孩子愣怔了一下，最後才跑開。

28.  
至於最大隻的小鳥，喔，或許該說是藍色的猛禽，就顯然戒備許多。  
Thomas覺得自己沒什麼好能對他保證的。  
「伯父？還是父親？」Dick調笑地對他問道，這問題還真是充滿針對性啊，但Thomas也只能承認他包裝得不錯。  
Thomas輕輕回敬「技術來說，是伯父，但假以時日或許可以加上後者。只不過，Dick啊，我真的不介意你叫我Tommy的啊。」他用上了Brucie的輕佻口吻。  
Thomas真想知道Dick有沒可能臉紅。

29.  
「……你就不能離那幾個孩子遠一點嗎？」  
「是他們自己找來的喔。」  
「……」  
「還有，你把Jason弄丟到哪裡去啦？」

絕對不能亂踩爸爸的痛腳，Thomas後來對自己說，但他還是挺好奇的。  
或許可以問問Alfred。

30.  
Thomas在Bruce將一盤半熟牛肉片朝他推過來時，挑眉。  
「沒食慾，你吃掉吧。」Bruce簡單地說。  
Thomas不動，審視著Bruce和那盤肉。  
「你應該喜歡吃肉吧？吃掉吧，沒下毒。」Bruce說。  
Thomas才想知道這男人到底怎麼發現他喜歡吃肉的，而且這只是稍微偏愛的選項，他本該不漏出半點端倪。


	3. 31-45

31.  
Wayne大宅的管家無所不精。  
但他沒料到，這包也括教導客人揉麵團，那是在一個Alfred剛起床工作的清晨。  
他正思索著在作完早餐之後必須要做的各種事務，以致他直到要進入時，才注意到該是空無一人的餐廳有人。  
Alfred覺得那背影幾乎和這間大宅的主人一模一樣，帶著疲憊，但又完全警醒的堅韌寬厚，但他不會認錯人的，這畢竟是那位在這裡已然脫下責任，不知姓氏的遙遠來客。  
「早安，Alf。」似乎真的發生了什麼特別的事，以至於Thomas對他用了暱稱。  
Alfred忽然醒覺，自己真的對這個男人特別寬容。他在剎那間觀察了坐在高背椅上的Thomas，他看起來在這裡坐了很久，肌肉都有些僵硬了，看臉色也是一臉未眠的暗沉。  
「早安，先生。」Alfred說「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」  
Thomas微笑了一下「不，只是如果你不介意我坐在這裡的話。」輕聲回道。  
「沒睡好嗎？」Alfred忍不住問了個很明顯的問題。  
「少睡了幾個小時，沒事。」Thomas清淡的說，然後又把目光轉向Alfred。  
「我知道你可以幫我什麼了，我想做做看麵包，你可以教我。」Thomas微笑。  
Alfred發現這個男人的要求或許比他的少爺更難滿足和拒絕。

32\.   
Bruce埋首在電腦螢幕之間，他已經把蝙蝠電腦升級了幾遍，並剩下了許多往後可以用的預備稿，他在重新校準蝙蝠車的自動定位系統時，已經完全放棄去睡這件事了。  
「Master Bruce…」Alfred在端著早餐托盤來到蝙蝠洞時，只能嘆氣。  
「我真的睡不著！你也讓我做點事吧！」Bruce暴躁地說。  
Alfred在他桌上放下了一碟三明治和牛奶，Bruce看也不看，甩開手套，擦乾淨手之後就拿起了一塊，眼睛還盯著螢幕上跑過的數據。  
咬了兩口，他停了下來，最終轉向他的老管家。  
「這不像是你做的。」Alfred當然認得出世界第一偵探的審視眼神，只是此時帶著一點關心和疑惑。  
但他還來不及說話，蝙蝠俠就繼續說了「我知道最近太累了，家裡又有一個讓你操心的客人，如果你需要假期的話，我想下禮拜不錯，我知道有間在挪威的新旅館不錯。」  
只是手一揮的功夫，螢幕上就出現了初步的旅遊行程和精美的風景圖片。  
「不是這樣的，Master Bruce」Alfred和藹地說，「是我們的客人沒睡好，要我教他做早餐麵包，而我想，這總比炸了什麼好。」  
這下連Bruce都沉默了，這大概是最冷靜的震驚反應了。  
「不用擔心安全問題，我盯著沒出差錯。」Alfred說，但他知道他沒辦法阻止他的少爺拿出證物袋，保存並且著手化驗。  
說那句話只是個沒什麼用處的安慰而已，而且比起Bruce的信賴問題，Thomas的隨性也挺棘手的。  
不過，Thomas做菜還算有天分，Alfred想，比沒有耐心又過度疑心病在每個步驟上都斤斤計較（這食譜也太簡略！這要人怎麼做啊！）的Bruce，Thomas的對陌生環境近乎駕輕就熟的直感倒是很適合學做菜。  
如果可以讓Bruce吃不出料理不是他做的，管家發現這還真是個減輕工作負擔的方法。

33.  
Thomas低頭閱讀時，頭髮一直從耳後滑下，他耐著性子一遍遍往後挽，這麻煩也出現在餐桌上，和其他場合。  
但他手上沒有可以用在頭髮上的剪刀，而且他覺得沒有非剪不可的必要。  
「Mr. Thomas，你需要修剪頭髮嗎？」  
Thomas把頭髮往後撥時，不小心讓一點麵粉沾上了臉。  
「沒關係，再長一點就可以綁起來了。」Thomas說。  
Alfred皺眉「這可不是個符合這個家傳統的髮型啊。」  
聽見這評論，Thomas微笑了一下「如果你堅持的話。」

34.  
Thomas不知道Alfred要用什麼辦法讓他在不接近銳利物品的狀況下剪頭髮，他想了幾種可能方案，但最終結果是，那個晚上拿著剪刀進入他房間的人是未穿鎧甲，但穿著黑色緊身衣的Bruce。  
「嗨，Bruce。」Thomas在Bruce逕自走到床邊鋪上細布時對他打招呼。  
「你想剪多少？」Bruce問。  
Thomas聳肩，用手指比畫了一個約莫五公分的長度「修一下瀏海就行了，就別改後面了，我剪短的話會跟你太像，那樣也不好。」他在床邊坐下，Bruce站在一邊，拿起剪刀，沉默不語地開始動手。斷髮細碎地落下。  
Thomas不怎麼擔心自己的頭髮會被剪成怎樣，專心於和Bruce搭話。  
「你大概是擔心Alfred拿著刀具接近我吧Bruce？但他連司康都還沒教我怎麼烤，殺了他大概不是明智的選擇。」Thomas輕鬆地說。  
背後的男人手上的動作沒半點停滯「在我掌控了你的頭頸的當下，和我聊天也不怎麼明智。」Bruce低沉地說，微帶威脅之意。  
Thomas笑了起來，但仍保持不動。  
「這可很難說啊。」Thomas輕聲說，但還是安分地讓Bruce處理他的頭髮。

35.  
Bruce知道，Thomas總是假裝安分，也總是做些不是太危險，但明顯是挑釁的事。  
知道他容易疑心而且自己的身分敏感，但還總做一些事讓他提防。但做的又不至於讓他感覺到負荷，好像這一切都只不過是種娛樂似的。  
想想，如果他們倆真的很像的話，讓Thomas太過無聊絕對不是什麼好事。  
他化驗過Thomas碰過的所有料理和廚房裡的食材，完全沒有任何被下毒的跡象，但他還是無法將這作為放下警惕的理由，他緊繃著想在最快的速度內安全地修剪完Thomas的頭髮，然後帶著刀具離開這裡。  
Bruce仔細將柔軟厚重的黑髮削薄，依Thomas所說修剪了前額的頭髮，剪到眼皮上緣，雖然Bruce自己覺得這長度還是很麻煩，但既然Thomas這樣要求，Bruce也沒有意見。  
在修剪額髮長度時，站到Thomas身前的Bruce注意到Thomas正抬眼仔細地看著他。  
「你依然睡不好，傷也不像之前恢復地快。」鴟鴞指出。  
「這與你無關。」Bruce冷冷地說。  
Thomas那雙灰藍色的眼睛彷彿看透一切般清明，Bruce不確定他到底看到了什麼，因為要檢查剪完的髮型效果，手上的動作稍微慢了下來。  
Thomas猛然朝他伸手，Bruce反射性地抵擋和回擊，剪刀刃口擦過了Thomas頸側，劃開了一道長口。  
Thomas大笑著，而Bruce正把他壓倒在床上，看著在床單上不停蔓延的鮮血不悅地皺眉「你到底在幹嘛？」Bruce低狺。  
Thomas仍笑著「你實在太小心翼翼了，我不在乎自己會不會受傷，但也不代表不知道受傷是怎麼回事。」  
Bruce不理會他，那傷口雖然長但並沒有傷及動脈，最後恨恨地放開Thomas「要找死就直接開口吧！」  
Thomas聳肩，似乎傷口完全不會被那動作扯開一樣「到底是誰在找死呢？記得，我承諾過你的死亡。」  
Bruce帶著怒意看著Thomas，好一會兒沒有說話，然後離開了。

36.  
「Thomas少爺，你做這種事是非常愚蠢的。」  
「對不起啊Alfred，我還想知道你牛肉薄餅的菜譜。」

37.  
Thomas知道Bruce真的生氣了，雖然他覺得這並沒什麼好氣的，只是道在俘虜身上的傷口，對Bruce也不算是損害。  
但在Thomas閃過了站在樓梯之上的Damian朝他丟過來的蝙蝠鏢時，Thomas倒有些意外。  
那個小少爺用的語氣可一點也不小，即便是在說一件完全不需要用到這樣語氣的事情「你讓父親生氣了，他可是個控制狂啊。」  
聽到這句話，Thomas忍不住在想，究竟有什麼東西Bruce不會當作所有物看待。  
「Damian少爺，大宅內禁止使用武器。」Alfred說。  
Damian從樓梯走下，來到Thomas面前，直直望著他，這孩子的眼神因為太過真實而銳利，太過堅決而帶刺，Thomas忍住想摸頭的慾望。看他自尊心被刺激的反應一定很有趣。  
Thomas總覺得Damian多少對於可以對有和Bruce一模一樣的臉的自己出言不遜這件事，感到一種隱密的滿足，所以為了豢養這隻小小的鳥兒，Thomas可以稍微忍受這件事。  
他對Damian微笑「我就代替Bruce收下你彆扭的撒嬌，不會跟他說的，Damian。」  
Thomas在Damian氣得朝他撲過來的時候閃開，順手把他撈了起來。

38.  
睡前，Thomas在他書桌前重新翻看今天做下的筆記，忽然感受到胸腹間傳來一陣刺痛，幾乎無法呼吸。  
他深呼吸了一次，扶著桌緣站了起來，丟下桌上的所有東西，走向他知道他不該去，但現在他必須去的地方。

39.  
Bruce在一片模糊之間，聽見有人呼喚他的聲音，還有人把他拖進蝙蝠車裡，整個空間都是血腥味。  
「你真是不聽勸，Bruce。」他看見和自己幾乎一模一樣的那張臉。

40.  
Thomas呢？這是Bruce醒來的第一個問題。  
Alfred有些為難，但還是回答了他，Thomas在他受傷那天逃了出去，把他救回來。  
怎麼做到的？Bruce問，雖然不致死，但是項圈上的電流足夠把人擊暈好幾次，他根本不可能離開這座宅邸，哪怕一步。  
Alfred沉默了一會兒，Thomas還沒醒，他說。

41.  
Thomas勉強可以感覺到有人坐在他床邊，他想睜眼，但沒有辦法。他只能保持不動，反正沒有比死更糟糕的狀況，而且死和不動其實也就那一點些微差距。  
然後對方的手指輕輕碰上他的臉，是Bruce。  
Thomas對此感到不可思議，這個男人總讓他意外。  
他們兩個人都包裹皮革，但Bruce的手指感覺起來冰冷乾燥純潔，而他自己呢，燒灼潮濕腥甜。  
因為那碰觸，Thomas總算睜開眼睛，雖然就在同時，Bruce也縮回手。

「你的脖子灼傷很嚴重。」Bruce說。  
「就多戴幾天項圈擋著吧。」Thomas說。  
而Bruce幾乎笑了，這讓Thomas短暫地忘記了呼吸，那個上翹的弧度讓一切看來都不過是個蹩腳的笑話。

42.  
有趣的是，Damian知道他可以在強大的電流下自由行動之後，對他的眼神帶上了一點點敬意。  
雖然冒險，但這件事是可以達成的，故意讓自己受傷蒐集一些藥劑，或是故意觸發電流讓身體適應，這些他都試過了。  
只是他沒料到實驗的結果是要去救人而已，誰叫Bruce總是不好好面對事實呢？

43.  
Thomas又被用鐵鍊禁足在房間內了，但Thomas告訴自己他可以接受Bruce那麼一點感情用事，畢竟他現在脖子上沒有項圈。  
「是心電感應。」  
「對。」  
他們兩個都對這點沒有解決的方法，Bruce幾乎是焦慮的站在他房間中央。  
「或許，我可以解決你總是失眠的問題。」Thomas說。  
Bruce用狐疑的眼神看著他。  
Thomas拍拍他床的另半邊「如果這真是雙胞胎的心電感應，我們睡在一起可以喚起潛意識中在子宮內的記憶……」  
Bruce打斷他「我不是雙胞胎。」  
Thomas挑眉「你可以這樣告訴你的大腦？」Bruce持續沉默。  
「我都被鏈在這裡了，你還在擔心什麼？」好吧，他也知道要這個男人不考慮過多顯然是不可能的事。  
Thomas猜測「或許這樣我也可以少做點噩夢。」  
Bruce望著他，依然皺眉「你的噩夢和我的噩夢也有關係。」他說。  
夜梟忍住笑意，點頭。  
「那看來我別無選擇了？」Bruce說。

44.  
「Bruce完全不跟我說話了。」Thomas這麼對Alfred說。  
Alfred真不知道該怎麼回答他。  
「只是開玩笑的。」Thomas說。

45.  
Thomas某天早上醒來發現桌上多出了一分資料，是哥譚大學的天體物理學教職。  
「你認真的嗎？Bruce？」Thomas覺得好笑。  
Bruce拿出幾種監控設備，擺在早餐桌上。  
事情於是那麼底定了。


	4. 46-60

46.  
就算再怎麼不願意承認，蝙蝠俠還是只能說，他和Thomas身上帶有一點心電感應，他甚至在他們身上裝了腦波監測器，最後結論還是只有這個可能。  
而Thomas似乎早就察覺，畢竟他是那個曾經真的有雙胞胎兄弟的人，他只是不願意說。  
而為什麼明明是不同宇宙的人，卻和Thomas產生心電感應呢？他們根本就不該有任何交集。  
那貓頭鷹輕笑，「或許是我對你的執念太深……哦不，是對我的Bruce的執念太深，所以發生的？」  
Bruce用他看著變態的一貫眼神冷冷看著Thomas，決定不對這種半開玩笑的偽科學言論發表任何評語。  
「我也不是一開始就發現我們有雙胞胎心電感應的，畢竟我都快忘記這種感覺了，」不，怎麼可能會忘？「更何況，我當然很確定你不是我的Bruce。」  
Bruce早就學會，永遠都要對Thomas的話存有質疑。

47.  
回家關切狀況的Tim研究了當天Thomas是怎麼破解蝙蝠洞重重關卡獲取Bruce的資訊並離開的。那速度和精確性可以讓這世界上的絕大多數專家都痛心疾首……可能連自己都不例外，可能。  
Tim也看出Bruce已經就此調查了好幾遍，加強了許多系統設定，但Tim想，Thomas似乎掌握了許多未知技術，若沒有讓Thomas來試過，難保這調整行得通……  
下一秒，查覺到不熟悉動靜的Tim從蝙蝠洞電腦的椅子上彈了起來，手已經掏出蝙蝠鏢，直指出現在洞裡的男人。  
「噓，Timmy，是我。」Thomas用一種哄誘的柔和語氣安撫道。  
「你為什麼在這裡！」Tim全身緊繃，但他感覺到Thomas的語氣和放鬆戒備時的Bruce一模一樣，那太過稀有珍貴，Tim不會承認自己有點被影響。  
「放輕鬆，Tim，我只是睡前來看看而已，我可什麼都沒碰。」  
Tim注意到男人身上甚至還穿著睡衣和拖鞋，和冰冷昏暗的蝙蝠洞天差地遠的溫暖樣子。脖子上纏的繃帶很明顯。  
顯然安全系統還是不夠完備，Tim在心裡記了一筆。  
「你不是應該待在房間嗎？」Tim收起武器，小心注視著高大的男人，沒直說Thomas應該是被腳鍊鎖在房間裡。  
Thomas的姿態依然輕鬆「感謝Alfred的好心腸，他說我睡前鎖回去就行，現在是我睡前散步時間。」  
「……你選擇散步路線的品味還真是特別。」Tim不禁覺得自己被嚇到的反應有些傻氣。  
「看來Bruce不在，那我要回去睡了。」Thomas看了蝙蝠洞一圈就回頭，言下之意就是他只是來找Bruce的。  
雖然不知道為了什麼目的（這多少令人毛骨悚然），但真的是這個危險的人救了Bruce，Tim想。  
「謝謝。」Tim對著Thomas的背影悄聲說。

48.  
Thomas在書房念書的時候，Alfred一反常態地走了進來，他一向不會在這時候打擾的。  
但有誰真敢為此多嘴呢？  
「有什麼事嗎？」雖然在看到老管家手上掛著皮尺的當下，他已經猜到是怎麼回事，但還是有禮貌地問，只是姿態語氣中帶有點不失戒備的警告和拒絕。  
Alfred完全不受影響「Thomas少爺，您需要適合您身分的外出服。」  
「我跟Bruce的尺碼差不多，我穿他的就行。」Thomas掙扎。  
儀態完美的管家以一種非常耐心和失望的眼神看著Thomas，Thomas幾乎想轉開眼光，但他還是保持堅決的表情。  
「Thomas少爺，即便再怎麼像，你們也不必穿一樣的衣服，況且Bruce少爺不會接受這種聽起來非常不得體的藉口，畢竟服裝並不是您最大的開銷項目。還有，很明顯地，整理衣物也不是您擅長範圍。」  
聽完，Thomas站了起來，認命地任Alfred拿著皮尺在他身上比劃。

49.  
Thomas其實沒那麼喜歡Bruce睡在他旁邊的感覺，他知道Bruce也不喜歡，在他們互相猜測對方到底睡著沒時，各自佯裝著平穩的呼吸聲和心搏率，沒妄想這點掩飾能騙過對方，但就是種防禦手段。  
因為對方的體溫和氣息而感到安心，這令Thomas覺得陌生，他從來不讓人在他的床上過夜。但這個是Bruce，似乎永遠都值得破個例。  
Thomas拒絕去回想自己是否記得幼年時和他的小Bruce睡在同一張床上時的任何一點微小片段，柔軟的烏黑髮絲、睡夢中的囈語……  
伴隨著身邊Bruce的呼吸聲，幾乎令人感覺疼痛，他最終睡去。

Thomas醒來時發現自己的背上抵著另一張同樣開闊的背，肌肉的線條緊挨著他的，然後忽然抽緊，Thomas立刻意識到Bruce也醒來了。  
很快地，兩個人各自忙自己的事情去了，沒人問是誰先睡著。

50.  
Alfred在為Thomas做最後的試裝和修改的時候，向Thomas道了謝。  
雖然沒有明指是什麼，Thomas還是明白那是什麼意思。他聳聳肩，靈巧地自己別好雙手袖扣。  
「Alfred，要是他死了你可以不要有那麼多規矩，我會考慮的。」  
Alfred對他皺眉，抬起手為他脖子系上領巾遮掩繃帶「是你太出格了，Thomas少爺。」  
Thomas微笑看著鏡中穿著銀灰色西裝的自己，藍色的領巾正好搭配他眼睛的眼色「這聽起來怎麼那麼像稱讚呢？」他說。

51.  
Thomas發現自從自己身上的禁制減少後，Bruce出現在他眼前的頻率也減低了。  
Bruce總是非常非常忙，Thomas從報紙上那華麗闊少的各種花邊娛樂新聞以及聯盟對世界局勢及重大災害的報導可知。或許，Thomas以一種戲謔的心態想，以不同面貌每周固定上一次報紙頭版，也正是種Bruce的佔有欲，只是比較麻煩的那種。

某夜，Thomas臨時被通知請不要離開房門半步，這倒是挺稀奇啊，他注意著大宅內的動靜。  
他聽見了Bruce低沉的嗓音也能如此溫柔多情，伴隨著女人的清脆笑聲。  
Thomas知道，自從領養了幾個孩子後，這齣戲碼已經很少在大宅裡上演。但再怎麼少，他也總會遇到的。  
Thomas就那麼聽著，沒想過轉移注意力。思索著他們是否同樣都有聲名狼藉的偽裝，來掩蓋不希望被人看見的一面？而又是哪種情緒驅使他們不願被看見？  
Thomas不喜歡他思考出來的所有可能解答。

52.  
蝙蝠俠“依職責”在聯盟會議上完美地簡報了他近日的工作進度，公佈了好幾項計畫，再度批評了幾個小小的運作缺失，最後拿出了一小疊賠償申請單。  
又是個順利的會議。  
超人最後在散會之後，請他留下來，說有事情需要討論。

53.  
Bruce覺得太快了，以Thomas可能對這世界造成的威脅來說，太快了。  
他盤坐在Thomas的床上，小心翼翼地觀察正靠在床頭燈邊讀書的Thomas。  
「你要睡了嗎？Bruce?」Thomas在這種觀察持續了十分鐘後總算問，也不是說令人不舒服，只是這感覺很容易讓人誤會。  
「傷口好了嗎？」Bruce問Thomas脖子上的刀傷和電灼傷。  
你不是知道嗎？雖然這麼想但Thomas沒有說出口「快好了，不怎麼痛了。」他們兩個人忍耐疼痛的能力都很可觀。  
Bruce當然知道，所以聽了回答只是粗率地點了點頭。  
Thomas望著他，Bruce不確定他察覺到了什麼，然後他說「睡吧，你今天有點奇怪。」將書放到床頭櫃上並關了燈。  
這是Bruce第二次在他還沒睡著前來到他床上，Thomas感覺到Bruce很疲憊，就算Bruce從來對此都不會流露任何端倪，更不可能承認。  
但反正Bruce隨便想做什麼都行。  
「不准對人動手，禁止危險行為，小心言論，帶好監視器。」在黑暗中Thomas聽見背後的Bruce背著他那麼說。  
「好好好，晚安Bruce。」他是不是會寵壞這孩子啊？

54.  
Thomas的課順利得到了「只有學術狂人或是瘋子才會去修」的評價，短短三天，Thomas對這成果非常滿意。  
至於他另外收穫的各式各樣傳言，譬如，他是否和高譚市第一富豪家族有親戚關係？鑒於他奪人目睛的外貌和相似的姓氏。（Wain，Bruce給他選這個姓氏註冊真的好嗎？）；還有漫天飛舞的八卦，譬如，有沒有女（男）朋友？能寫出那種論文真的不是已經七老八十了嗎？身高三圍？整個人的感覺不真實到像是有不為人知的變態嗜好？  
最後一點倒是有點驗證價值，Thomas默默聽著。

下課鐘打後，他收著講桌上的參考書，等著筆電關機，兩個女學生走上前來，很明顯其中一個是被朋友抓著來壯膽的。  
他開的是研究生的小組討論課，每個人都堪稱優秀，但他也只有這種至少還在溝通波段裡的要求。  
他輕輕偏頭，示意可以開口說話了，他甚至沒有微笑。  
他們稍微討論了幾個課堂上較細小的爭議，Thomas覺得至少這學生不是私底下來尋求老師的贊同和偏愛，而是具有一定的學術敏銳度。  
最後他點點頭，表示她可以在他在辦公室時來細談，女孩的表情可以說是大喜過望，Thomas只是有禮貌地道別，裝好筆電拎起書袋。  
但如果下次還是要帶著另個人來，那他還是會考慮一下的。

55.  
Bruce醒來時甚至不知道這算不算是惡夢。  
他破解了蝙蝠洞的密碼，用比平常更快的方式定位了一個座標，在冰冷的怒意和近乎殘忍的快意中，他砍開了一條血淋淋的道路。  
握起一把屍體上撿來的槍之後，他很確定這不是自己。  
是誰？  
看著敵人毫無生息地倒下，他還在往前進。  
速度快速而且穩定，這種決絕和細密很像自己，他試著分辨這情境中有多少情緒是真實地屬於自己。  
這是夢。  
然後他看見了滿身是血的自己，他低頭看著穿著武裝的自己。  
忽然有一種情緒重疊在了一起……  
慰藉。  
「你真是不聽勸，Bruce。」他說。  
在夢中。

56.  
Bruce又失眠了，但他不想去找Thomas。  
「Bruce少爺，你一直不和Thomas少爺說話也不是辦法。」Alfred知道狀況之後，這麼說。  
Bruce本來不想讓任何人知道這麼荒謬的事，但這根本就是由Alfred才能決定的事情，更何況從Thomas總是可以第一時間知道Bruce受傷這件事本來就啟人疑竇。  
「我會去問問Thomas的，既然您不想辦法的話。」Alfred說。  
Bruce重重嘆氣，這家簡直沒法待了「Alf，到底我和他誰是主人？」  
「我的主人，這要看下決定的是哪個人哪！」Alfred平靜地說。但沒有再進一步逼Bruce了，對於Bruce的信任問題他再了解不過。

57.  
Alfred總是會先檢查手錶有沒有好好戴在Thomas手上，然後遞給他午餐餐盒，才送他出門。  
Thomas研究過這塊用普通上班族好幾年薪水買下再經過蝙蝠科技改造的錶，拆開背板內側有小小的蝙蝠記號，單是這點，Thomas就不會對這塊錶做出太殘忍的事情。  
只是，有時候這會有點麻煩。  
當他在學校圖書館內一個比較隱密的角落看到一個正翹著腳閱讀手上小說的年輕人時，只能任憑那雙藍色的眼睛在看見他時倏然睜大，表情閃過一系列驚訝怒意困惑，似乎還有一點驚為天人。  
那孩子放下書本，立刻從反方向的出入口飛快消失。  
Thomas很想找他說話的，但身上帶著追蹤器好像不太好，至少依照這個立志逃家的孩子的個性，是絕對不會允許自己被捕捉到的。  
Thomas看著手錶，慶幸他和Jason這匆匆一會，應該不會被察覺，但如果下次又發生，他還是得為此想點辦法。

58.  
Thomas不算是喜歡這份工作，充斥著年輕人，希望和陽光的地方，讓他覺得煩膩。  
他勉強還可以接受圖書館的館藏、他被安排在建築比較偏角的研究室，以及偶而在課堂上出現的愚蠢插曲。  
Thomas在筆電上製作課堂上需要的資料講義，書寫論文，絲毫不在意他的筆電也被系統監控，他撫過藏在黑色筆電邊角的小小蝙蝠刻痕。

59.  
Alfred最後還是成功了。  
他站在廚房邊上為Thomas的手藝做潤飾後，端上了桌。  
看著完美菜式的Bruce臉色複雜。  
「我不介意先試毒喔，Bruce。」Thomas說。  
沒人敢說話，直到Bruce拿起叉子。  
「至少，不是裝作Alfred做的端上來。」Bruce吃了幾口之後說，因為要是真的他們那麼做了，大概沒人能發現。  
「那樣的話，你會發現的。」Thomas嚴肅地在他位置上坐下用餐。  
Bruce嘆氣，因為他感覺得到Thomas其實對此非常愉快。

60.  
Thomas發表的幾篇文章受到了關注。  
可能是太廣泛的關注了，Thomas在注意到他信箱裡好幾封媒體信時，他心不在焉地想。  
他推拒掉了所有媒體訪問，申請將他的論文著作都用更高規格的保密層級收錄，這不太符合學術界的規範，但他總有點手法。  
但當那個高大，戴著副古板眼鏡的記者專程出現在他面前時，Thomas覺得這下子Bruce可不能怪他了。  
正常記者才不會特別駭進系統找到他的論文，並且推斷出裡面含有一些現今人類還未達到的技術線索。  
就某種觀點來看，他們兩個都無疑是異星人。  
氪星之子，你好啊，Thomas在心中那麼對小記者打招呼，絲毫不在意Clark Kent見到他的霎時流露出的驚怒眼神，就算他很快就把情緒蓋了過去。


	5. 61-80

61.  
超人不喜歡他在哥譚第一學府裡發現的人，但他知道自己對這座城市的內部事務（蝙蝠俠的家事）沒有置喙餘地。  
真正看見那個器官都和他的搭檔完全左右相反的男人對他微笑的時候，超人都忍不住心裡發怵，而Clark Kent戴上了記者的職業笑容，謙遜地表示讓他來採訪研究如此高深的學者實在是遠遠超過了他的知識範圍。  
Thomas Lincoln Wain的微笑親切，有別於Brucie的輕浮誇張、蝙蝠俠的冷肅嘲諷，看起來簡直有誠意地嚇人，Clark在心裡警告自己。  
穿著教授衣著的夜梟，像是待在自家裡一般，一派地悠閒自在，而且在看見他手上的那塊錶時，超人敢百分之百肯定，那就是蝙蝠俠打上的標記。  
而除了幾篇論文外，他還沒發現這個前敵人有犯下任何不法情事，或是他最擅長的陰謀。  
這些倒不是特別重要的，最最令超人不悅的是，他的搭檔竟然對這麼個存在沒事先知會半個字！（也不是說他能就此要求蝙蝠俠，只是這完全是交情上的問題！）  
「並非什麼會影響世界的重要研究，又是個冷如北極的領域，勞駕您來採訪，令我不勝惶恐。相信資訊靈通如您，對於太空科技一定比我這個關在小小高塔裡的讀書人掌握得多。」  
超人聽到短短數句話裡，內藏了如此多涉及他祕密身分的敏感詞，幾乎在心裡對蝙蝠俠大吼，這樣我們朋友還作得下去嗎！  
他微笑盯著這個天體物理學教授，心想，這一定是赤裸裸的挑釁。

62.  
「有關哥譚大學裡的那位……」  
超人還沒說完話就被蝙蝠俠打斷。  
「你就當作是客人吧，Alfred也歡迎你來一起吃飯。」聯盟軍師淡淡地說。  
他就那麼留下因為訊息量太大而過載的超人，轉身離去。  
連脾氣都還沒來得及對任何一個人發的Clark，後來每次思及此處，都感到一陣憂傷。

63.  
Bruce對Clark的怒火當然心知肚明，但是以自己會被Thomas傷害為預設而浮現的保護欲，或許太沉重又太令人頭痛了。  
其實不只是Clark，令韋恩家主更覺棘手的，是居住於同一個屋簷下的親人們，他們都正試圖以不冒犯他的方式擋在他和Thomas之間。  
因為他們，顯得Bruce和Thomas如此不同。  
但在看著那雙不管是睜開或閉上，都顯得世界在他周邊都如此破碎的眼睛時，Bruce總是看見了自己。他無法一口咬定就是因為圍繞在他身邊的親朋好友，標誌了他和這個孓然一身的男人，是絕對不同的。  
甚至因為這份遲疑和思索，更是讓他清楚的明白，兩者並沒有什麼不同。  
他們如此相似，好像只要伸手就是同一個人。  
一臂之距的差別。

64.  
Bruce總是不在大宅裡，所以不要怪Thomas覺得自己最常看見的人類就是Alfred。  
在看著Alfred井井有條處理各種家務瑣事，還能隨時察覺到宅內的人的需求之後，Thomas默認他是某種毫無破綻的全能典範。  
與他和Bruce的那種全然掌控有些不同，但又有異曲同工之妙；本來，自制和控制確係一體兩面。  
某天，他看著白髮蒼蒼的優雅老人，以完全不容違抗的堅定力道揉捏麵團，沾著麵粉的手卻又如此溫柔。  
他聯想起Bruce戰鬥時絕無遲滯頓點的動作，也是那般毫無勉強，黑色的身影翻騰如風。  
他大概是把「Bruce的強迫症大概是被你薰陶出來的吧？」這話不小心說出口了，因為當他疑惑管家為什麼停下動作而抬頭時，先是被一對認真钁鑠的眼睛盯上了，旋即Alfred的微笑沖淡了那份拘謹和嚴肅。  
「總有些事，人是可以做得合宜的。」Alfred說。

65.  
Timothy Drake，紅羅賓，韋恩企業CEO，最近感覺到自己捲進了什麼連他自己都說不清道不明的詭譎人際角力當中。  
他在某個精疲力竭的深夜，坐在他的扶手椅上靜思冥想，幾乎都要陷入夢境中時，想到大概是從那個本該是平凡無奇的韋恩大宅早餐桌上開始。  
方時，他聳拉著肩膀縮在椅子上，捧著裝有熱騰騰黑咖啡的杯子，腦袋裡昏昏沉沉，勉強意識到本應在主位就坐的Bruce還在賴床，而Alfred正前往主臥室的征途上，Damian的房間裡傳來的聲響表示他差不多要出門上課了。  
目前，整個餐廳只有……  
Tim小心翼翼抬頭，看到Thomas正看著他，對上他的視線後還淺淺微笑了，Tim低下頭繼續喝他的咖啡。  
「早安，Timmy。」Thomas的語氣溫和沉靜，Tim覺得配上他那身整潔襯衫和領帶的樣子，的確像是個品格和學識都無可挑剔的大學教授。  
但深知內情的Tim當然不可能受騙，只是……他也不敢糾正Thomas叫出的暱稱。  
「早安，Thomas。」Tim平和地回答。  
此時，Thomas敲了敲桌子，然後將一個小小的正方體推了過來，Alfred把桌面擦的光亮如新，那滑行如此順暢，讓Tim整個人都醒了，緊盯著那個像是禮物紙盒的方塊朝他滑了過來。  
角度有些微偏差，最後停在他旁邊的桌上，正好是Damian的位置，Tim瞪著它。  
「oops，推得不好。」Thomas嘆了口氣「只是個小禮物，別用拆彈的眼神看。」他笑著說。  
Tim考慮著到底要不要伸手拿走，就聽到Damian俐落跑下階梯的聲音。  
Tim聽見Thomas喃喃說，語氣幾乎有擔憂的意味:「Damian搞不好會誤會是他的。」  
想到Damian可能會毫無戒心地拿起那盒子，Tim很快地撈起自己的餐巾，隔著它抓住了禮物紙盒─它摸起來也像是個禮物紙盒─迅速平穩地移到自己桌上。  
這時候Damian也來到桌邊撲通坐下，Thomas起身為他從廚房裡拿來個加蓋的托盤，並保證是Alfred做的，他連內容物是什麼樣子都不知道。  
Damian哼了一聲，在Thomas掀開蓋子之後，吃起了附培根的華夫餅和新鮮蘋果汁，沒回答Thomas對他說的早安。Tim看見Thomas對此只是微笑。  
然後Damian注意到了Tim桌上的東西。  
「蓋著的是什麼？」Damian的眼神精明，Tim也知道瞞不過去，所以拿起了餐巾，露出只有手掌大小的紙盒。  
「只是個禮物。」Tim說。  
Damian瞇起藍眼「你的禮物放在這裡幹嘛？」雖已問出口，但他隨即意識到了這是怎麼回事，凌厲的眼神立刻射向一副事不關己的Thomas，發現Thomas顯然不在意後，又怒視著Tim。  
其實並不是很想收下禮物，但又無從解釋起的Tim如坐針氈，繼續喝他簡直喝不完的咖啡。  
這時候Thomas開口了「如果Damian你想要，下次我也送你。」Tim在心裡倒抽了一口氣。  
Damian勃然大怒「不必！」灌下蘋果汁並用餐巾拿起他的華夫餅，抓起書包跑出餐廳。  
「Damian少爺！」回到餐廳的Alfred發現這情形，連忙快步追了出去，開車送Damian去學校。  
而對於這狀況，Tim實在不知道該如何解釋。

66.  
盒子裡裝的是個小小的知更鳥木雕，手工非常細緻，胸口上有細細的X型黑色條紋，如紅羅賓制服上的束帶那樣橫胸而過。似乎是Thomas親手做的。  
打開看見那精巧小物時，Tim想，盒子的顏色正是知更鳥蛋藍。

67.  
檢測的最終結果，禮物毫無危險性（Tim把它小心地收在房間裡某個用機關保護的小角落裡）。  
但其他人顯然不那麼認為。  
Dick當天晚上專程從布魯德海文來到他的劇院。

68.  
就算是Tim也難以預料，一個小小的禮物會引發這樣的效應。是不是全世界都知道這個禮物的存在了啊？  
「Timmy，你什麼時候和那位客人感情那麼好啦？」拿下面具的夜翼，拿出很少使用的大哥正經姿態，一雙藍色眼睛充滿關心地問。  
真的沒有感情好這回事啊！無法拒絕這樣的Dick，Tim頭痛。  
「小D很生氣呢！」Dick又說。  
……你真的有搞清楚他生氣的原因嗎？天啊，我可以不要說嗎？  
「Timmy，你說說看。」Dick很想要一個說法的樣子。  
但Tim實在不確定他可以說什麼，他揉了揉臉。  
「是個精細的手工知更鳥木雕，沒有危險；我也不確定他為何要送我，一開始我是擔心那可能是危險物品會被Damian無意碰到所以才收下來。……雖然這麼說那小惡魔大概又會生氣了，但他生氣的原因有部分是因為Thomas是送我禮物而不是送他。那你的原因呢？Dick？」Tim實誠地說。他大概可以想像Dick的反應，但他又在心裡祈禱別真的是那樣。  
Dick在聽到他的解釋時，露出了思索的表情。直到Tim最後的提問，他的表情變得有點詭異。  
「所以，Dami會那麼生氣可能是出於嫉妒？而且是嫉妒你？」Tim不會錯過Dick大笑著的臉上有那麼一點不可思議。  
Tim直直地看著自家兄長。  
Dick停下笑，兩個人間持續了幾秒有些令人不舒服的沉默「總之，我很擔心你和家裡，要小心。」  
一說完，Dick就戴上面具跳出窗外，Tim幾乎確定那是臨陣逃跑了。  
你就承認你嫉妒Thomas啊，Dick。

69.  
Tim也想過，這或許該和Bruce談談。  
但Thomas到底算是單純的客人呢？還是親人？伯父？甚至是敵是友，都還在一個很難確定的範圍裡。  
「Alfred，Bruce和Thomas到底是怎麼回事啊？」他在和可靠的老管家喝茶時，雖然知道這問題很尷尬，但仍忍不住開口問。  
Alfred默默地給Tim倒茶，安慰總是身心操勞過重的三少爺。

70.  
Thomas依然和Tim保持著友好的距離，但這一點都不令人開心。這表示Tim沒有任何進一步的線索，得以分析出Thomas的目的。  
然後，Jason在這時候出現了。  
Tim在他的巡邏範圍邊上發現了尾隨著他的紅頭罩，這令他有些意外。Jason一向不會主動出現在他們面前，Tim擔心是否發生了什麼重大的意外，或許他需要幫助。  
兩個人的距離在巡邏途中越來越近，Tim選擇在一個屋頂上停下，紅頭罩也踏上了同一片屋頂。  
「有什麼事嗎？」在Red Hood面前要保持鎮定，Tim有力地問。  
「……哥譚大學有個新進的教授，身上戴著蝙蝠的追蹤裝置，而且和老蝙蝠長得相當像，我想知道韋恩大宅客人的事情。」Jason難得直接開口，省去了挑釁和太多言不由衷。  
連Jason都招惹上了！天殺的Thomas還真是把家裡的事情都摸得清清楚楚了是吧！Tim不動聲色地在心裡大叫。  
可能是他沉默得太久了，Jason開始不耐煩。  
「不想說就算了，我總查得到的。」Jason踩著沉重的靴子，打算離開。  
「等等！」Tim叫住他「這狀況有點複雜……」  
「哦，會讓替代品你說複雜的事真的不多是吧？」Tim聽見Jason被頭罩阻擋的聲音帶著笑意。  
……極度危險，Tim想。

71.  
Thomas夢見了他在把一堆碎片拼湊起來。  
醒來時，他忘記了那到底是什麼的破片。大概不會是鏡子，因為映照著自己的臉的東西沒什麼好拼湊的。  
他在喝早茶時試圖回想。  
當他觀察圍繞在Bruce身邊的四隻小鳥時，他已經完全忘記他所做的夢了。

72.  
「聽說這家裡，人人都有預備方案，你呢？你有嗎？」  
「我沒像幾個主人那樣能幹，但如果我有什麼不測，我會提醒主人把我的血塗在你的新衣上。*」  
「......你的幽默感真是嚇人啊，可敬的先生。」  
*希臘神話中，意圖非禮Heracles之妻Deianira的半人馬Nessus在被Heracles以毒箭射傷臨死前，告訴Deianira可將他的血蒐集起來，如果哪天Heracles不忠可將血塗在他衣服上以使他回心轉意，最終此毒血害死了Heracles。

73.  
「……只是，Alfred，我和Bruce可不是夫妻關係啊。」  
「……」  
「……」  
「我希望是我失言了。」  
「……」 

74.  
Thomas覺得也該是時候了。  
他觸發了往蝙蝠洞的警報，沒多久，Bruce就出現在他面前，沒有凱夫拉制服，只穿著黑色的緊身衣。  
「有事？」質問的聲音不若蝙蝠俠粗礪，但Thomas可不會自認為這是Bruce較為鬆懈的跡象。  
「Dick今天回來，跟我聊了一會兒天。」Thomas隱去了長子關心之詞的細節部分（威逼利誘）。  
「我知道。」  
若Bruce不知道，Thomas才會訝異呢。  
「雖然他們嘴上不說，但都很關心你。」說出這話，Thomas感覺到Bruce的氣場柔和了一點點，但接下來是種暗暗湧動的警惕。  
「……」  
如果這時候Bruce是在想怎麼殺了自己來保護孩子，夜梟也覺得很正常。  
「真的很可愛。」Thomas沒專指誰。  
「你想怎樣？」  
Bruce的聲音這下真的有種貨真價實的殺氣了。  
「沒怎樣，只是覺得你還算是個差強人意的父親……或許，跟我的那個比起來，你算非常優秀的了。」  
「……這不關你的事。」  
雖然眼前的男人口氣冷硬，但Thomas知道，Bruce並沒有生氣。接下來，可以說點正經事了。  
「說是那麼說，至少我覺得Jason或許比較像我。」  
聽到這話，那陰沉激烈的怒氣讓Bruce整個人彷彿膨脹了一倍，Thomas計算著什麼時候Bruce才會火大到想出手的地步。  
「你住口。」  
之前就說過不要踩爸爸的痛腳，而對Bruce而言，一直都不願回家的Jason就像道乾燥未癒合的傷口，總是在心口上呼吸。 

75.  
Bruce從來沒想過，自己會因為Jason的事和Thomas討價還價。沒有人應該成為籌碼或是賭注，更何況作為父親，這種事完全難以忍受。Jason又是那個他不知道該如何看待的對象，他似乎早已失去珍惜的機會，但他也不可能真的放任其離去。  
Thomas那輕巧淡然的語調，令人煩躁，彷彿比起自己，他更有自然而然接近那孩子的資格和能力。  
他必須保護Jason，即使這份保護Jason並不想要。沒什麼比自己的孩子完全拒絕自己的看顧更悵然若失的了。  
Bruce知道Thomas對任何事物都抱持著全然通透以致不屑一顧的態度，但卻對這棟宅邸裡生活的人，換上了截然不同的對待方式。這和自己的存在有關，卻也難說是好是壞。即時性的傷害是沒有的，這點很好；但要說更長遠的利弊，就算是他也無法從夜梟那雙可以讓一切黯然失色的眼睛裡看出來。  
「我們可以試試看喔。」Thomas竟敢那麼說。 

76.  
對於Bruce又黑著一張俊臉吃飯，而對面的Thomas看起來卻十足愉快這件事，Alfred也不禁有些擔憂。  
「Thomas少爺，希望你是真心做這件事，而不是想傷害這個家裡的人。」  
聽見這話，Thomas笑了，望著老管家。  
「這聽起來像是對自家女兒的追求者的警告啊，Alfred。」  
「Thomas。」  
「別生氣，會很有趣的。」 

77.  
會覺得有趣的其實是其他三隻小鳥，雖然他們都不肯也不敢承認。

78.  
既然Bruce沒有明令禁止，Tim在Thomas向他提出要求之後，考慮了一會兒，還是將Jason的一些基本資料和可以確定的據點及行動模式給他發過去了，最明確且無感情色彩的部分。  
反正他也告訴Jason一大堆有關Thomas的事了嘛。  
「Timmy，這樣好嗎？」Dick站在Tim身後，注視著Tim整理出的Jason資料「小翅膀會生氣喔。」  
「他生氣還稀奇嗎？」  
「……確實是這樣啦……」Dick和Thomas唇槍舌戰，碰了一鼻子灰之後，也不知道該如何是好。  
「……繼續監控就是了。」Tim如此安撫道。 

「Tt……」最為排外又最討厭被忽視的Damian因為還在生Thomas和Tim的氣，所以作壁上觀。

79.  
和蝙蝠俠的信念有所違背，卻依然和蝙蝠糾葛不清的人很多，但因此讓蝙蝠俠難以處理的人很少。如果再算上Bruce一直不肯承認的感情因素，那就更加稀少了。  
Thomas讀完了Tim給他的資料，開始讀他從圖書館借來的書。 

80.  
Jason走向圖書館邊角，他固定使用的安靜座位，赫然發現有個高大的男人已經占據了那個位置。  
他先是皺了皺眉，在察覺那到底是什麼人時，他戒備地瞇起眼睛。  
更進一步他注意到那桌上堆起的書，正是他預備要讀的那些之後，他知道大概是怎麼回事了。  
就是要玩的對吧？ 


	6. 81-100

81.  
鏡像也似，痛苦也似。  
蝙蝠俠用一種無庸置疑的心情愛著高譚，塵光霧靄，所有命運和悲劇他都飢渴地注視著，守護著可能的所有。  
而Thomas呢？  
鏡像也似，痛苦也似。  
若問夜梟是否愛著這座城市，他不會承認。  
但他們都不會讓孕育他們的母親落於任何人手中。  
Bruce自問，他對Thomas在此安居是否感到心情矛盾？  
……他是個瘋子，他也看不懂自己的心。

82.  
「只有亡者的純潔能永存，活著的人則用一切代價只為求對那份純潔的信念不會變質，並在最終迎來自身的腐朽。」

83.  
Thomas看著Jason拿著書離開。  
Jason面對的是死後的世界，而自己是面對不屬於他的宇宙。  
重新，是他們共同的一無所有。  
他知道自己無法在一開始就直視這孩子，不適合也不能，讓彼此太早就知道他們可以更加相像。  
更加具破壞性。

84.  
真名，化名，稱號。  
消滅所有平行世界未遂。因為Bruce，所以沒死；因為他，所以Bruce沒死。  
身體素質，體技能力。  
危險。  
（Alfred的廚藝學生、Bruce的失眠症病友。這兩條被蝙蝠們的密碼加密。）  
……  
……

Jason覺得自己從Tim那裡得來的龐雜資料中看到了一絲耐人尋味的涵義。

85.  
雖然把他書單裡的書全部搞走這回事裡，情報蒐集到達跟蹤狂程度的部分非常像那群黑漆漆的有翼哺乳類，但把書全部拿走的高調部分，就不是蝙蝠們會做的了，這太過打草驚蛇。  
Jason意外於Thomas沒有對他再度拋出任何帶有太多含義的手段，而只是向他遞出了一張名片，上面寫著他研究室號碼和分機號碼，以及很簡單的兼課日程表。  
其實這些資料我早就知道了，Jason將那張薄薄的紙片揣在手心裡時想。  
這男人將名片遞過來時，依然還是坐在位置上並沒有抬頭正眼看他，那伸出的手指指尖看起來白皙光潔，富家公子的氣派。  
但Jason卻直覺這並非是任何對他的貶抑或某種神祕的原則，這個男人……其實並不特別讓Jason感到威脅，這很奇怪。

86.  
「我當然知道不能對逃家的孩子逼得太緊，而且就算Bruce永遠都覺得自己的孩子還沒長大……唉這好像是所有『大人』的通病，他其實也不是個一般的孩子了。」在冷清的桌邊用著已經遲到但品質絕不下降的晚餐，Thomas對站在一邊Alfred說著，握著銀湯匙的手輕輕移動，沒在湯盤裡碰出任何聲音。  
依照禮貌，Alfred是不會站在餐桌邊的，但Thomas這次也不是在符合傳統的時間裡用晚餐。  
在清空的湯盤被收走換上烤得剛剛好的鮮紅牛肉片時，Thomas對管家充滿敬意地點頭。  
「Jason最喜歡你做什麼菜呢？」他忽然問。  
Alfred以為Thomas沒有看見，但貓頭鷹確實看見老管家和藹地笑了。

87.  
就算已經離家獨立了，作為第一個孩子，還是怎樣都過意不去。  
（你只是因為囉嗦好嗎？Grayson。）  
小翅膀雖然已經不再總是和家裡作對，但游離的態度偶而還是會刺傷Bruce（雖然不容易看出來）。就算是這樣，不管怎麼說Jason都是Dick重要的弟弟，他未能伸手抓住的弟弟。  
現在，家裡又出現了一個定位模糊的人，這怎麼樣都令人擔心啊。  
他幾乎要把Tim煩死了，但最後還是沒有什麼結論。  
只有Alfred說的一句話，讓Dick啞口無言，暫時窩回布魯德海文想了一天。  
「Richard少爺，Jason對這家裡的人軟硬不吃，但那位客人究竟算不算家裡的人還有待釐清，你不覺得只要別產生什麼傷害，其實沒有關係嗎？」  
Alfred會那麼說表示各種安全措施都已經窮盡了，再加上Jason也很強……。  
不對，或許真的沒有什麼傷害吧，但是……怎麼想都不對勁啊！

想了一天，Dick鍥而不捨地找進了蝙蝠洞裡。  
「你是嫌事情不夠多是不是？」蝙蝠俠在Dick嘮叨了一個多小時後，只冷冷地堵了他一句話，就出任務去了。  
分明很擔心Jason死不承認，Dick這麼對Tim抱怨Bruce的態度時，Tim只是聳聳肩，毫不意外的樣子。  
「Tim，你去找找Jason嘛！我覺得他比較喜歡和你多說耶？」Dick鼓吹Tim。  
「是因為你太不正經了。」Tim說。  
「不不不，小翅膀怎麼會嫌棄他大哥的一片心意！不過，真的啦！我覺得他比較喜歡跟Tim你聊。」  
「你……」Tim才要開口反駁的時候忽然停了下來，似乎是聽到呼叫器的聲音，Dick只好看著他匆忙地走出去。  
嘖嘖，怎麼每個人都事情那麼多？

88.  
對一個想在學術迷霧中求取一點光明指引的學生來說，總會覺得老師研究室的門後是座神聖的殿堂，就算它其實不過就是間堆了些書的房間……  
……啊，書。這樣還不夠嗎？  
她頓了一會兒才敲了門，聽見裡面有交談聲這點讓她有些卻步，但或許不是什麼壞事？  
她進了門，詫異地發現一個年輕男人正坐在那個照進光線的窗邊，腳幾乎要翹到窗口了，這簡直讓人難以忍受。  
但她沒說話也沒表示，因為她的導師正和顏悅色地坐在他的位置上看著她進門，那感覺甚至比平常更溫和了些。  
老師介紹對方時僅僅只說了是位友人的孩子，來和他聊聊天，她聽見那年輕人輕哼了一聲，她對這輕慢的舉止幾乎要生氣了，那是老師耶！無禮的傢伙！  
在她和老師討論問題時，那人就坐在原地不動，她注意到對方讀著的並不是物理相關，甚至也不是自然科學的書籍，而是一本小說。  
雖然她對其他學科沒有意見，但是也不用那種懶散的坐姿在那裡看書吧！這裡是老師的研究室啊！很神聖的！  
最後，她還是努力地保持她的風度，完全沒有向那個年輕人搭話。對於這點，她的老師看起來倒是很滿意的樣子。  
她之後沒有在老師的研究室再遇見那個男人，但她也再沒看過她老師眼睛裡那偶然會出現的捉狹笑意持續到那天下午他們三個人在研究室裡的短短時間。

89.  
「她的眼神還真是充滿嫉妒。」Jason在聽見那個研究生的腳步聲消失之後才說。  
Thomas搖了搖頭「沒什麼重要的。」  
「但你剛剛在笑。」Jason眼光銳利地指出，跟在那隻常常只看得到嘴唇的蝙蝠旁邊久了，任何人的表情都太過明顯。  
Thomas聞言，真的笑了「我只是在想，讓你旁聽那麼幼稚的討論或許太委屈你了，Jason。」  
Jason沉默了一下。  
「雖然不怎麼情願，但總是學了不少東西。」Jason那麼說。  
過了一會兒，Jason再度開口。  
「停止用那種表情看我。」  
「哪種表情？」  
「……就是那種……這個學生實在太聰明了令我驕傲的表情。」  
「那麼，Jason，我們剛剛在爭論布爾迪厄如何談論詩歌是吧？」  
「……你話題轉得那麼硬是他媽故意的吧？」

90.  
Tim能明白Bruce對Thomas“針對Jason的行動”採取消極監控的姿態，畢竟就是他“批准”的。姑且不論他有沒後悔這個決定，但他還是會一如既往地負責和遵守承諾。  
目前看來Thomas和Jason的直接交流都限於校園範圍，而且他們對於蝙蝠的衝突標準也已有明顯共識，大致上沒有需要被緊急禁止的跡象，但是Tim還是忍不住擔心Bruce對於整件事情的態度和想法。  
Bruce會容許這件事，絕對不僅只是賭約或是種放心的表示，但是沒有人知道Bruce的忍耐極限在哪裡，更何況事關那兩個人，那怕只有一個，狀況都太過特別。

Tim在蝙蝠洞遇見蝙蝠俠時，一時間無從分辨究竟是和Bruce還是黑暗騎士談論這個話題，何者更難以應付。  
Tim在電光火石之間決定先下手為強，反正這陣子因為Thomas他也累得夠嗆，Thomas大概也不會在意被他拿出來當開場。  
「B，你決定要怎麼處置客人呢？」其實並不是真的要處置什麼，只是個修辭。他們從來沒有好好討論過Thomas的定位，B也從來沒有說清為什麼這位客人會來到這裡。  
蝙蝠俠身邊周匝環繞的死寂沉重氣場一如平常地幾乎壟罩著整個蝙蝠洞，Tim聽著洞頂蝙蝠群的騷動聲。蝙蝠俠沉默了很久，Tim回過神時才發現對方已轉過身來看著他，要不是他拿下了頭罩露出表情，Tim也不敢肯定自己是否能忍住不退後五公尺。  
但也足夠驚嚇了。  
「你辛苦了。」  
「呃，」即便是曾經在腦子裡排演這段對話上百次的Tim也沒料到這句話會在這種時候被用這樣的安撫語氣說出口。他愣怔在原地，所以，這是Bruce，不是蝙蝠俠？  
「但凡我還活著，我就不允許有人因為我將他帶回來的決定而受傷。」這時候，Bruce的聲音倒又變得像是面罩後的那般冷然和肅殺了。  
「如果，他讓你覺得困擾了，或任何不愉快，告訴我就是了。」Bruce甚至那麼說。  
不不不！完全不是這問題啊！我擔心的是你在想什麼啊，Tim想，但顯然這時候說任何話都很不對勁。  
「那你呢？」但就算奇怪還是得問，他在心裡哀嘆自己怎麼會捲入這種複雜境地。聽到這問題的Bruce立刻皺眉，那表情讓Tim在心裡向自己第一百零一次確認這問題果然非常非常非常地奇怪。  
Bruce又沉默了很久，Tim已經開始思考要如何開溜。  
「什麼意思？」Bruce竟然是要求一個補充。  
「……Thomas會讓你不開心嗎？」Tim幾乎在心裡尖叫這是他這輩子說過最詭異的話了，他決定要把責任歸咎到睡眠不足上。  
接下來，Bruce真的一直沒打破沉默，Tim最後只好選擇落荒而逃。  
大概沒人知道這問題該怎麼回答，真的沒人。

91.  
Timothy少爺只有在非常疲累並且無所適從的時候，才會要求在睡前喝一杯加了一點可可的甜熱牛奶。  
Alfred坐在還勉強打起精神沒把鼻子埋進杯裡的Tim身邊，聽他零碎地講了和Bruce的談話內容。  
Alfred也陷入沉默。  
「恕我冒犯，但這聽起來像是和孩子談論新同居人時會出現的內容。」Alfred用一種和徐的溫柔語氣說，但Tim還是立刻全身僵硬。  
「我一定是太想睡了。」Tim幾乎自暴自棄地說。  
「有個好夢，少爺。」「晚安，Alfred，謝謝。」  
Alfred拿走Tim手上的骨瓷馬克杯，看著他搖搖晃晃爬上樓梯。  
希望狀況早點平靜下來才好，Alfred想。否則Timothy少爺要是抓狂起來，嗯……而且，感覺起來Timothy少爺對於這整件事情特別焦慮啊。

92.  
發現最近Thomas離開大宅的時間長了，Damian特地選了天早上，早早來到餐桌邊。  
Thomas正在桌邊看書，看起來將要用完早餐。  
「早安，Damian。」看見最小的孩子出現，Thomas的表情似乎有些驚訝。  
Damian紆尊降貴地哼哼，坐到他的位置上，Alfred拿來了他的早餐。  
「和喪家犬Todd如此接近，還真是你的風格啊？」Damian說。沒錯，他就是來和Thomas聊聊Todd的。  
正與他面對面的男人有一張父親的臉，但有父親所沒有的表情。  
Thomas輕輕側過頭，那個思索的表情是故意的，Damian看得出來，敢這樣挑釁他這個繼承人的人，也就他了吧。  
「Damian，這樣說別人不太好喔。」Thomas沒有生氣。  
Damian又哼了一聲「這是事實。」  
Thomas輕笑「或許是吧。」  
Damian反而被Thomas這樣溫和退讓的說法弄得啞口無言，還有被手下留情的惱火「你們今天還會見面嗎？」他隨口拋出個問題。  
Thomas對這問題聳肩甚至嘆氣了，父親不會做那麼隨性的動作，至少不是那麼自然和隨性的態度「不知道，那孩子比較自由奔放。」  
Thomas起身要離開時，忽然停下轉向Damian「Damian，你有想要什麼東西嗎？Timmy有個小東西，你也該有一個。」  
Damian怒了「我不要別人也有的東西！」  
但Thomas毫不受他怒火的影響，走近他身邊甚至彎腰將臉湊向他，Damian戒備起來，覺得這男人可能會說出什麼冒犯的話，但他聽到的，卻讓他很久都沒意會過來。  
「真不愧是Wayne家的孩子，總是要獨一無二的那個啊。」有著和父親一模一樣的臉的男人笑著說。  
Damian甚至沒注意要閃過Thomas的大手揉亂他的頭髮。

93.  
Thomas從一篇新期刊論文的閱讀中抬頭，撥開前額垂落的頭髮「Jason，你覺得我和Bruce真的很像嗎？」  
Jason正在Thomas那順序詭異的書櫃前徘徊，聽見這問題才回過頭，有一瞬間他的臉上閃現了我是看到神經病了嗎的表情，然後擺上的是不耐煩「你覺得呢？平行世界來的？」  
「但我不是Bruce。」Thomas說。  
「幹嘛？你現在演身分認同危機也太晚了吧？」Jason說。  
兩個人相視無語。  
「好吧，大家都得好好想想自己到底是什麼東西。」Thomas只好聳肩說。  
Jason從書櫃裡抽了本哈姆雷特以雷霆之勢朝一臉放鬆的Thomas猛扔過去。

94.  
「Jason你要吃什麼？我買給你吃。」  
「去你的，要收買也先做好功課吧。」Jason覺得這人厚臉皮的程度令人嘆為觀止。而且，他絕對已經都先打聽過了，還要問這點實在很煩。  
「因為這是Bruce的黑卡啊。」  
「……我不吃！」  
但最後Jason還是狠狠大吃了一頓，Thomas笑咪咪地看著他吃，甚至毫不在意後來被Alfred唸了不該讓Jason吃太多沒營養熱量又太高的垃圾食物。  
「小孩子開心比較重要。」Thomas愉悅地那麼回答老管家「可以花大人的錢又讓他們傷腦筋，最開心了不是嗎？」  
Alfred只能輕輕嘆氣，但毫無責備意味。

95.  
時間稍微回溯，Thomas和Jason也不是一開始就「看起來」那麼和睦。  
畢竟他們都有點信任問題，甚至可說對人類沒什麼信心，更加上，他們都算是蝙蝠，蝙蝠對信任的定義和其他人不一樣。  
對關愛的定義也和一般人不一樣。

96.  
Jason結束了今天對Thomas的遠距觀察，他在心裡好好地研究了這個男人的反應模式和肢體慣性，這在近距離談話時會是個很好的籌碼。  
他經過了學院裡一家似乎是剛開的小餐廳，他決定待下來，放鬆地品嘗看看這家酸黃瓜醬是否有到達他的標準。  
但當他排隊買到食物並找到個沒人打擾的位置時，一個高大的人影出現了，Jason假裝不在意，但那人來到他對面坐下，這就令人厭煩和緊繃了。  
「你沒要買這裡東西吃，還坐這裡幹嘛？」這傢伙怎麼知道我在這裡？  
「沒規定我不能在這裡吃午餐。」  
「你他媽可以不要坐這裡啊，看到你的臉就沒胃口。」超煩不能更煩。  
「不我看你很餓的樣子。」  
「……」對，他真的挺餓的，而且這還不錯吃。  
「……這是Alfred做的法式魚捲，不要客氣。」  
「……不要！」Jason狠下心拿起他自己的食物走掉了。

97.  
Thomas知道從見面的那瞬間開始，Jason就在觀察自己的弱點，試圖評比他們兩個人的實力差距。  
Thomas當然知道，這沒有關係。  
小心是件好事，一切準備和鋪陳只要可以通往想要的結果就可以了，雖然有時候並不會盡如人意。  
這也沒有關係。

某次，Thomas抽出鋼筆擋下Jason試圖從他視覺和防禦死角而來的攻勢之後，順手在校務文件上簽了名「Jason，先別說我們打起來會引起“很多注意”，這裡可是學校啊。」  
「別說你不敢跟我打？我可是很期待打歪你那張臉啊。」  
Thomas的搖頭嘆氣近乎誇張了，然後他用教導學齡前兒童的戲劇性、快活、關懷嗓音對Jason說話。  
「Jason親愛的，暴力行為是不被鼓勵的喔。」  
Jason冷哼，最好這傢伙有什麼資格可以說出這種話。  
「我是認真的。」Thomas說，氣氛忽然變了，Jason注意到Thomas雖然笑著，但眼睛裡沒有笑意。  
所以說，其實這男人不能忍受的是他想讓那張與Bruce一樣的臉受傷嗎？目標是傷害Bruce的念頭令這男人不能忍受？而對自己的傷害則很漠然「我好像理解為什麼那麼多人對你如臨大敵的樣子了。」  
喜歡Bruce的人比憎恨Bruce的人還要凶險萬分。  
Thomas眨眼，藍眼閃爍光芒「你應該比其他人更能理解這種事。不過，Jay，我也很喜歡你喔。」  
Jason毛骨悚然「不。必。」  
這下子，Thomas看起來是發自內心地笑了。

98.  
Bruce假借參觀（賞玩）他捐錢興建的新圖書系統來到了哥譚大學，反正就沒什麼不是他沒出錢的。他沒通知任何人他要來，打定主意不幸有人認出他的話，再啟動備用計畫B，或B以後的計畫（調情搭訕調情撒錢捐錢灑錢）。  
他在圖書館的一角遠遠地看見了正在整理架上書籍的Jason，他沒有靠近，也沒注視太久。

「你是不是又跑到圖書館（偷看我）了？」Jason問剛下課不久，正在整理資料的Thomas。  
「沒有這回事。你確定不是什麼偷偷仰慕你的人嗎？」Thomas連頭都沒抬。  
「不，絕不是。」再怎麼遲鈍，Jason都不會誤認那種壓抑地深沉的眼光。

99.  
在客位上還是一副東道主氣勢的人實在不多，Thomas愉悅地注視著似乎正懶散地坐在他研究室小沙發上的Bruce，Jason常把那把椅子拖到窗邊去坐。  
Thomas不怎麼在意Bruce的任何姿態，單單就從最淺顯的金援來說，Bruce確實是主人。  
「我想你應該不是專程來看我的，感覺如何？」他沒有把名字說出口，但他知道Bruce明白他在說誰。  
Bruce轉了轉眼睛不說話，還是沒把闊少面具脫掉。Thomas也沒繼續說話，低頭讓難以想像會再次來訪的人獨自坐著。  
過了一會兒，當Thomas再抬頭，Bruce坐姿無改，只有雙手手指改成輕輕交握，但整個人輕鬆的氛圍已經消失無蹤。  
Thomas不禁有一瞬間質疑自己，是否自己意欲接近Jason的想法，讓狀況脫離了他本來的打算，將他和Bruce拉得更遠？  
「看起來，你還算知道你在幹什麼。」一貫冷淡的口吻。  
「當然。」Thomas說「沒有讓人擔心的意思。」還不到擔心的地步。  
Bruce發出了一個短促粗暴的喉音，聽起來很是具威脅性，然後他放開了交疊的手指，輕巧地跳了起來。  
「很高興見到你，教授。」不待回答，Wayne逕直離開。

自從答應不（多加）干涉夜梟和Jason的來往之後，Bruce受到了一些關切和質疑。Alfred大抵是關切，Dick大抵是質疑。  
不出這範圍的，這些Bruce早就預料到了，不會放在心上。  
但在看到Tim給他傳來的一些影像和照片之後，Bruce感覺到有些動搖。  
Jason面對Thomas的表情，雖然依然說不上是開心，卻有時生動地像是剝除了過厚的屏障，那一點點的光芒讓Bruce懷念從前。  
而分明不屬於這裡的Thomas看起來似乎也明白。  
這些都令Bruce想仔細看看。

100.  
Thomas那雙冰藍色眼睛如此清澈迫人，彷彿光線由此而生，讓人想伸手撿取那星碎的光芒。  
Bruce忍不住在一個瞬間中猜想，是否那些被自己的眼睛所吸引的男男女女也是一樣的心情。  
但這也只是一轉瞬的，虛妄的想法。  
Thomas凝望著他的眼神早已昭示了絕對的不同，那是Thomas不會用在其他人身上的眼神，而Bruce不能承認那份特別。  
「Bruce，」就連呼喚他名字的方式都最為親暱，接近冒犯「我們並不相同。或許神似，但這絕非是你對我來說之所以珍貴的原因。我和你一樣，並不希望你我變得相似，那非常非常沒有意義。」  
Bruce在Thomas想朝他伸手時退了開來。  
「你的眼睛非常漂亮。」Thomas並非對著他說話，只是感嘆般說出口。  
Bruce沉默了一會兒，然後離開。


	7. 101-110

101.

Thomas對於唯一那次未經允許就在夜間離開大宅，帶走不屬於他的裝備、器具，然後拖回這些什物的主人，還在這期間殺了不少人而耿耿於懷。

倒不是他心裡對殺人有什麼牽絆，而是那個Bruce會在意的。

但他不好意思跟Bruce要求懲罰，更何況也輪不到他來提醒Bruce。

 

Thomas考慮得沒錯，Bruce從來不會忘記任何事。

只是他在想，救了Bruce對Thomas到底代表了什麼。

在他有個想法之前，他都不會開口。

 

102. 

某次Jason來到Thomas研究室時，穿著制服的皮夾克，Thomas多看了兩眼。

「怎樣？」對著西裝筆挺，領口口袋還有摺疊精美的絹質手帕的Thomas嗆了過去。

Thomas勾起嘴角「被多看一眼就不開心，待在家裡也是辦不到吧？」

「……這是激將法嗎？所以你還是要來幫人當說客？」Jason露出嫌惡的表情，看起來想走人了。

「不管我告訴你是誰想找你回家，你都完全不會考慮嗎？」

「……不會。」

「啊，真可惜，他會很難過的。」

「……到底是誰啊？」Jason沒忍住問出口，聽見那名字，他愣在原地。

 

103.

「Tim，我知道你很想問Jason有沒可能回家，哪怕一次吧？」

Tim差點把正在寫的批文拼錯字，他沒抬頭看Thomas。

「Tim你如果真的想知道，直接問Jason不就好了，問我我可不會對你說實話。」Thomas曖昧地說。

這下子Tim立刻抬起頭「不，我跟他不熟。」他試圖澄清，但他也搞不自己幹嘛澄清。

Thomas輕笑「你高興這麼說就這麼說吧。」

 

104.

Bruce沉默。

Alfred看著他眼睛雖然盯著螢幕，但其實是陷入了沉思的主人，平時警覺如貓的人這次甚至沒注意到身邊其他事。

「Bruce老爺。」Alfred說，「你在懷疑什麼呢？」

Bruce眨眨眼，掩蓋了他現在才回過神來的事實「沒有，Alfred，有事嗎？」

「其實也不算什麼大事，Timothy少爺聽到了一點消息。」Alfred語帶保留地說。

「哦。」

 

105.

在聽取Tim的意見之後，Bruce決定辦個集結了整座城市最頂尖學者、研究者的宴會，政商名流在這場宴會上已經不是重點了，比的是論文的厚度、專有名詞的艱澀程度。

「有什麼差異嗎？把威士忌全部拿出來喝下去還不是一樣呢？」Brucie笑著說。

難怪Alfred會說不算是什麼大事，Tim客廳大桌上用筆記本試著擬賓客名單的時候，揉揉眉頭。

「我的邀請函就別花郵資寄了，直接拿給我就好啦。」經過的Thomas愉快地說。

 

106.

Jason當然也聽到了風聲，雖然Thomas不知道他是怎麼聽的，但那孩子看他的時候似乎多了一點點敬意，這似乎也沒什麼不好。

「你和Bruce要公布什麼？」Jason拿著杯可樂靠在Thomas窗前饒有興趣地問。

「……大概不是你想像的那種。」

「我想也不是，只是問問。反正你和B要是結婚我不知道也很難。」Jason咧開嘴笑。

Thomas愣了下「你為什麼會這麼想？」

「你告訴我？」

 

107.

確實如自稱沒有文化、急需薰陶的Brucie所言，宴會看起來還是擠進了成群披掛著高級晚禮服，鑲嵌著各色珠寶的人群。

Thomas的衣裝依然由Alfred全權負責。 _”_ _紙娃娃嗎？沒想到Alfred_ _你的興趣那麼像女孩兒呢？”_

但也是有少數例外，雖然在一身廉價西裝掩蓋之下顯得零落失意，但Thomas還是看得出，來到他旁邊的小記者有著一般人定義為燦爛華美的內在。

他們交換了言不由衷的客套寒暄，然後默默地等到了他們一身酒氣的Wayne家老爺登場。

 

108.

兩個分開來氣質迥然相異，但一旦被擺在一起就看起來彷彿鏡像的俊美男子確實非常吸引眾人目光，更何況其中一個還是長期盤據在新聞頭條上鎂光燈前的權貴人士。

資歷完美無缺又長期生活海外的教授比起光華倜儻的高譚寵兒，就看起來拘謹嚴肅得多，在Bruce Wayne的調笑攻勢下，眉目之間甚至都有淡薄怒意。

周遭好事者都暗暗笑著，本以為只是開個玩笑但絕對不會來到這場合的豪綽老爺，果然無法和這樣一個學識及品格都高於常人許多的頂尖學者進行超過五分鐘的對話，就要鬧得不愉快啦。

小記者聽著這兩個人的心跳，完全不覺得是這麼一回事，他暫且將眼光稍微拉遠，忽視了蝙蝠和夜梟的眉來眼去。

 

109.

「怎麼會想回國任教呢？國外的學術資源可豐富得多，而且好玩的地方也多了去，這地方快要沒新東西玩了！」

「研究到哪裡都可以做，但只有這座城市的名字值得記住。」

「……她確實是個美麗危險的矜貴女士，但我可以介紹各種類型的女孩給你喔～」

「韋恩先生，對你來說，幸福又是什麼呢？」

「這個詞太過羅曼蒂克了，不如來談我手上的酒、床上的美人，還有金庫裡的現金。像你這樣古板的學者也會用幸福這個詞嗎？」

「當然，因為無法想像所以值得研究。」

 

110.

小記者沒成功得到Wayne家主人的採訪，但倒是拎了盒Wayne家管家的慰問糕點、實在不知道該不該接受的晚餐邀請，還有那兩個人感覺起來相當和平，但似乎又相當暗潮洶湧的對話細節。

Thomas在沒有人注意的時候又對Bruce再次提出了那個問題，然後說出了答案。

_「幸福是什麼呢？親愛的Bruce_ _。我知道你沒說出口的回答。那就是高譚。」_


	8. 111-120

 

111. 

Jason覺得自己永遠不能明白，為什麼這男人選了他。

他在小沙發裡坐立不安地分神想著自己能用什麼理由及早告退，但是在那雙誠摯的眼睛之前，Jason覺得不管從哪個方面講都於心不安，而且幾乎有點可惜。

畢竟誰知道Thomas何時才會真槍實彈地好好說說一些他平常絕對不說的話呢？蝙蝠家對於對手的秘密總是有無可救藥的好奇心和爭鬥心？

只是這也太折磨了……

「『我們』到底是自我放逐還是被放逐呢？Jason？」

Jason為了這問題悚然一驚。

他險險收起吃驚的表情，盯著Thomas「你暗示我們都失去了過去……既然失去了那想這些又能怎樣？」

Thomas聳聳肩「否則就忘記啦。」

Jason冷哼，倒要看看誰能忘記？

「別拿你對付學生的那套對付我，Thomas。」Jason警告。

Jason還是坐在椅子上，就Thomas端過來的伯爵紅茶打發時間。他何時會失去耐心呢？

 

112.

當Thomas用看到有趣人事物的表情看著Tim的時候，Tim知道自己必須要傷腦筋了。

果然，Thomas開口了。

「Timmy你知道嗎？Jason他看起來像是馮內果或是反烏托邦小說的愛好者，但他也很喜歡出口重磅文獻的艾可喔～」

更令Tim覺得自己無可救藥的是，自己在臉上裝著自己沒有興趣的同時，把這些小細節仔細穩妥地收到他腦子裡的密藏文件櫃裡。

Alfred為他們準備餐點時，注意到他們之間獵人和獵物的表情，忍不住在心裡輕輕搖頭。

 

113.

Thomas沒有課的時候，還是花大量的時間在大宅裡閒逛，有時候會望著一件家具或飾物良久，有時候他會露出很認真的分析表情，像是在與遙遠的記憶做對比。

只是有時候狀況讓人無法不問。

Bruce注意到Thomas盯著一間客房的天花板角落超過了十分鐘，然後搬來了桌椅踩了上去，這畫面要是被Alfred看到，老管家必定會大驚失色然後教訓Thomas一頓。

Bruce趕到現場時，Thomas已經下來，正把桌椅回復原位，小心地掩蓋痕跡。雖然如此，Bruce確定Alfred還是會發現的。

「你在做什麼？」Bruce很確定那裡什麼都沒有。

Thomas的微笑有點惆悵，似乎不是很確定自己是否該回答，但Bruce逼問的架式可不容他拒絕。

「我只是在想，那個角落的裝潢曾經有點鬆動，Bruce曾經踩在我的肩膀上想把東西藏在裡面。」Thomas沒有看眼前的Bruce「我只是在想有沒可能那裡也有一樣的地方……只是想想罷了。」

Bruce沒有說話。

「別告訴Alfred，他要是知道我爬上去可會罵人的。」Thomas溫柔地請求。

Bruce搖搖頭。

 

114.

Thomas注意到Alfred為他拿來水和一點巧克力當作工作時的點心之後，並沒有立刻離開房間，他抬頭注視總是照顧著他衣食起居的老人。

「有什麼事嗎？」看到Alfred的表情，他連手上的筆都夾進了正在看的書中間。

「我明白您很忙，壓力也很大，但請換個抒發壓力的方式。」Alfred的聲音有些嚴厲。

Thomas噘了一下嘴表示無辜，但仍等著可敬的管家繼續往下說。

「我很感激您對Jason少爺的照顧，Timothy少爺為了這件事也煩惱很久了，但您的方式有些過頭了。」Alfred提到了重點邊緣，這已經足夠讓Thomas適可而止。

Thomas思索了半晌，最終開口：「Timmy的確看起來壓力很大，你覺得我要不要邀他們一起喝個茶？」他十分認真，但Alfred還是認出了Thomas那種特有的狡黠。

「Thomas！」Alfred的音量放大了。

 

115.

Dick想要盯好Thomas，但這頗有難度。

某夜，夜翼在高譚的大樓陰影裡和羅賓交談，他的弟弟正盯著城市的絢爛燈火。

「教授有完美的身分支撐，如果他打算搞破壞，大概會很麻煩。」

羅賓冷哼「就是因為他有公眾身分了，他想破壞它或是用這種方式帶來麻煩都必須好好考慮了。他什麼事都敢做，但就怕父親真的生氣。」

「……我卻沒辦法那麼肯定，他是個反覆無常的人。」夜翼說。

羅賓回頭看了他一眼，夜翼看不見那雙在反光鏡下的藍眼睛，但夜翼很熟悉那個不耐煩的表情。

「他對一般人來說的確是滿難懂的。但只要有人還姓Wayne……至少，只要父親還在就不會有事情吧。」Damian說。

「Dami，你就不肯幫幫我嗎？」Dick抱住了Damian。

Damian顯然很不想管他「但你連個計劃都沒有。……父親來了！你給我放手！」

 

116.

Bruce想過的。

Thomas在被他綁上量子炸彈傳送到空無一人的世界時，面對本可避開的死亡，Thomas到底在想什麼？為什麼選擇放任它在眼前爆炸？

要在爆炸波及的瞬間進行空間跳躍把他救出來，Bruce也差點被時空亂流捲走。

是否整個宇宙的原則在他們這些同位體之間都必須亂了套？

也或許，在Thomas的理論之下，某一個相異宇宙他並沒有冒險去救Thomas，Thomas死在那顆星球上，隨著那個冰封的世界灰飛煙滅。

他可能知道，但不確定也不想確定，Thomas除了將生命用選擇來分裂之外，還認為人的意念是怎麼樣的東西？

無限分裂增殖的世界有什麼價值呢？這是個不該問的問題。

Thomas選擇，他也選擇，就如同不可能將所有宇宙都命名一樣，Bruce也絕不會說究竟怎樣的世界是好是壞。

「我只是不能容許我的被改變被破壞而已。」他說。

Thomas似乎勉強能接受這樣的回答「你的理想和我的理想本來就是完全不一樣的東西啊，Bruce。就算我覺得這個我失敗了，在另一個地方一定有我成功了。」

他皺眉「你還能把其他世界當作是你自己的，都不覺得太過牽強？」

Thomas反擊「以為有些事情能永久不變的你也很是天真啊，Bruce。」

 

117.

Alfred在同時看著Thomas和Bruce時總是有些不安。

一個是他從小看大的孩子，除了最好的東西，不願想像其他命運降臨到他頭上，即便命運總是殘酷的。

另一個，有著一樣的臉，性情似乎絕不相像，但也有共通的點，他同樣不希望這孩子受傷。

如果他們互相傷害，更會非常令人頭痛……

Alfred發現最近自己和Thomas相處的時間，似乎漸漸多過和Bruce相處的時間，這到底是不是種信任又或是其他徵兆呢？

他端著宵夜的托盤走下蝙蝠洞，即便非常不喜歡他家少爺不好好在餐桌上吃東西，非要躲在這種潮濕黑暗的地方，但如果不這麼做他就沒時間吃飯的話，那也就毫無辦法。

「謝謝你，Alfred。」至少他的少爺還是很有禮貌的。

「請務必早點休息。」他只能如此叮囑。

「Alfred。」Bruce叫住正要離開的他，他回頭時對上了那雙總算從電腦螢幕上移開的藍眼睛。

「怎麼了？」我的小主人？

「Thomas……」僅只提到了名字，Bruce又不說話了。

他們看著對方，Alfred輕輕嘆氣。

「您若真有疑慮就不會允許Thomas做他現在他能做的任何事，我想這很能解釋一些問題。」他僅能那麼說。

「他給予關注的方式太危險了。」Bruce說。

他明白Bruce的意思，Thomas愛人最絕對的方式就是即便對方不認為自己被任何存在需要，Thomas也依然需要對方，不管是用最扭曲的方式給予警告，抑或是確認。而Thomas的關注從一開始就只落在Bruce身上。

這對於總是要面對破釜沉舟決定的Bruce來說是種過大的責任。

Alfred想著，那麼對於結果來說又是如何呢？

「Bruce主人，如果你們給予對方關注的方式都必須如此危險，才能讓你們無愧己意地活下去，那我想除了總是得擔心一些外，我是沒什麼好反對的……雖然，Thomas自己來說的話他一定會用另一種方式提到『活下去』這件事，您懂的。」他回答，溫和地看著他的少爺。

Bruce的眼神平穩了一些，雖然還是有些無奈，最終感激地對他說了晚安。

「我會早點去睡的，晚安，Alfred。」

 

118.

Bruce在被一大堆媒體包圍時有些厭倦，他必須穿越這些針對他近日來的八卦想多挖出些獨家消息的記者。

他擺起笑容，僅偶爾在記者過度接近時讓嘴角驚慌失措地扭曲一下，彷彿不願自己尊貴的皮膚昂貴的衣服被碰觸一般。

稍微分神於他那些夜間事務還有公司營運的細節。

就連家裡養著的那隻貓頭鷹大概正在課堂裡講授宇宙生成起因的各種荒謬推論的想法都讓他覺得有趣得多。

要是那傢伙把頭髮剪短一點，依他那高超演技，想代替他來參加這些無聊的活動是再簡單不過的事了。

但，不行。從一開始這就不該列入考慮。沒有人能代替任何人逃避責任。

Brucie朝著一個金髮豪乳的女記者拋了個媚眼，問了她的名字，將其他人視為無物。

想到Thomas和自己可以如何相像，令Bruce心驚。

Thomas在看見他的時候，似乎也有一樣的想法。

天啊，這世界難道對悲劇還不滿足？

Bruce想著，輕快地在守衛簇擁下跑上台階進入記者不能穿越的封鎖線。

如果他們沒有那麼相像就好了。

 

119.

Tim總算下定了決心。

他專程從泰坦塔回到了大宅，算準了Thomas會在家裡用午餐的時間和他目目相對。

「午安，Timmy。」

Tim真不知道為什麼Thomas叫他的名字總是特別親熱。

「午安，Thomas。」他回答。

「怎麼那麼嚴肅呢？今天的蘑菇清湯是我做的，小心別燙到了。」Thomas慈愛地說。

「……謝謝。」Tim又扳起臉「我有話要跟你說。」

Thomas隔著餐桌望著他，那眼光像是全世界只有他值得注意一樣。

「……你不能在我不想和你聯絡時還硬是要這麼做。」

「你生氣了嗎？Timmy？」

「我沒有。」

「你有。」

「我只是覺得這樣不太好。」

「你生氣了Timmy，我很抱歉。」

「……沒有關係。」

「為了道歉，我和Jason約好了我們星期天一起吃飯，披薩可以吧？」

……

「你死定了，Thomas。」Tim拿起手機。

「你可以在星期天之後再封鎖我，順便也把那幾個監聽監視一起關掉吧，我都知道在哪裡了。」

 

120. 

Jason其實也知道Thomas的弱點在哪裡，只是要對此開刀也很不容易。

「為什麼老傢伙會救你？」Jason的好奇也可以包裝地充滿惡意。

「Jason親愛的，他也想救你，非常想。」

在一大堆像是要掏心掏肺的談話之後，Jason幾乎想在這句話蹦出來時跳窗逃走。

「……為什麼我他媽在這裡跟你講這些廢話？」

「因為你很在乎他，非常在乎。」

原來Thomas也可以笑得非常寬容溺愛，就跟以前的Bruce一樣，Jason以為自己都要忘記了。

 

 


	9. 121-130

121.  
還沒到Thomas約Tim和Jason的日子，Thomas面臨了他沒想過的場景。  
突如其來的冬季暴雪覆蓋了整座城市，雨雪暴烈的程度讓天空一片灰黑，陽光忽隱忽現，人所能碰觸到的一切都覆滿白色，連大學校園都因為這樣的天氣而取消了課程。  
Thomas遲至出了門才得知消息，他也不太生氣，對他來說沒什麼天氣能被稱為困難，他思索著是要轉頭回去，在韋恩大宅的壁爐邊，享受熱騰騰的濃茶呢？還是依然照著原定行程到學校去，在他獨自一人的研究室安頓下來？感覺是個所有聲音和干擾都被大雪湮滅，能好好思考些事情的一天。  
他沉浸在自己的思緒中，在大雪中慢慢走著，完全不覺得自己正在做相當危險的事，他的身影在風雪中幾乎很難被瞧見。  
然後他感覺到懷中的手機又響了，他側過身擋開些風雪，有些吃驚地看著上頭顯示出的文字。  
不到半小時，他坐在一間五星飯店的餐廳當中，整個富麗堂皇的溫暖大廳裡只有他和坐在他對面的人，他抬頭看了看仍在擊打落地窗的大雪。  
Bruce正在他對面看著菜單。

122.  
撥了撥其實已經不在他頭髮上的雪，Thomas將稍長的頭髮掠到腦後去。  
「不錯的天氣。」Thomas說，看著整個空無一人的餐廳，本來可以容下幾百人的宴會廳這時候幾乎連他的聲音都可以引起回音。  
Bruce轉頭看著他，Thomas幾乎覺得在這樣的天氣裡，那雙眼睛的藍色更顯得冰冷純粹，Bruce竟然沒有轉開目光，Thomas不禁覺得在Alfred的敦促下養成穿正裝上班的習慣是正確的。  
他們兩個人都穿著正式的西裝，只是作為一個教授，Thomas是穩重嚴謹的深藍色配著銀灰色領帶；而Bruce，流盪著豪奢公子的神采，紅黑色細紋的西裝布料和藍色襯衫，那些顏色讓他像隻張揚的孔雀，但又不會過度正經肅穆讓人只敢遠觀。  
Thomas還是在思索究竟Bruce帶他來這裡的目的為何，那樣的衣著簡直像是要趕赴一場深夜的約會。  
Bruce依然沒有將眼光從他身上移開，Thomas想著明明連餐前酒都還沒上啊，怎麼就要醉了？剛剛他們點了什麼？

123.  
埋在大床裡的Bruce得知雪已經下得連Fries博士都得退避三分的時候，考慮了一下賴床的可能。  
意外的是，當他下了床卻聽到Alfred說那隻貓頭鷹竟然照常出門了，像是他沒意識到這樣的雪已經到達災害程度。Bruce默默地想，或許他就是災難化身的雪鴞吧。  
不用去上課的Damian一臉幸災樂禍，他似乎看到了Thomas剛出門時突地被風雪吹歪的樣子。  
Bruce在想Thomas是否會打電話回來通知要去哪裡接他，大概是不會吧，Bruce判斷，Thomas或許還會覺得這樣的天氣很有趣。  
Bruce又走進房間，走進了更衣室，Alfred告訴他有多少行程在這樣的天氣下已經取消，有哪些事項需要以通訊方式完成。就連Clark都打電話來問宅邸是否安好。  
Bruce知道Alfred在看到他正挑選外出服的時候一開始有些驚訝，但也沒有多問，幫他找出了可以搭配的大衣和靴子，甚至是替換可用的外套和皮鞋。  
「需要也幫Thomas主人準備嗎？」  
Bruce真覺得Alfred知道太多了。

124.  
這種高級旅館裡經營的餐廳是不可能關門的，即便是在這樣的雪天，而且Bruce Wayne的名字還是足夠包下這時候客人較少的整座餐廳。  
Bruce聽見Thomas說天氣很好的時候，看向了坐在他對面不遠的Thomas，他們的膝蓋頂多就離了三尺遠，如果這是和鏡子的距離，那他正好可以看清楚自己全身。  
Thomas總是那樣漫不在乎，幾乎令所有人感到挫折，因為他所抓住的永遠都是其他人不想被抓住的重點。  
在一片安靜之中，Bruce才想到他其實並沒有預想和這個客人展開什麼嚴肅的談話，只是覺得這或許是個兩個人可以安安靜靜吃頓飯的時間，但現在看來若真不說點什麼，會讓這狀況顯得異常尷尬。  
「Alfred會準備晚餐。」Bruce簡單地說。  
這句話像在Thomas臉上點上一簇火花，那張英俊的臉笑了。  
「是Alfred要你來找我的嗎？開著豪車在大雪天接人很帥啊，Bruce。」  
Bruce笑了，搖了搖頭，但在Thomas愣了半秒問他為什麼搖頭的時候，他沒有回答。

125.  
「你是後天約Tim還有Jason吃飯對吧，對他們好一點。」  
「我對他們可好了，Bruce……我可以用你的名字發誓。」  
「……」

126.  
Thomas很喜歡看到Bruce笑。  
一開始他不明白到底是為了什麼，Bruce在他真心勾起嘴角的時候，臉上泛起的細紋像是圈起了光線，Thomas不確定那是否可以被用微型黑洞來形容。Thomas總會乍然想起柔軟的絲綢還有燭火落在那質地上的柔和色澤，他覺得不確定。  
Bruce很少笑。  
明明都是一張相差無幾的臉，有一次Thomas經過一個玻璃書櫥看見了自己，然後試著對櫥窗玻璃裡自己的倒影微笑，但不管他怎麼調整嘴角的弧度，他都覺得那就只是個笑容而已。  
那種不滿足令人厭煩。  
時間過去，他發現除了喜歡看Bruce笑之外，他更喜歡自己讓Bruce笑，這很難，但不是不能嘗試。  
某一次，Thomas幾乎就想伸手去摸那似乎柔和起來的臉頰了，他及時停下動作沒有讓Bruce察覺。  
那就是一張和自己一樣的臉啊，難道不是嗎？  
Thomas對自己笑了起來。

127.  
Thomas靠在冰箱邊向Alfred抱怨。  
「不可思議，不可思議！那兩個孩子竟然這樣對我！」Thomas說著，一邊遞了冰箱裡的奶油給Alfred。  
老管家持續手上的動作，並沒有任何回應，放任Thomas在一旁半心半意「訴苦」。  
「我只不過是說了幾句以後可以常常這樣一起吃飯之類的話，那兩個孩子竟然同仇敵愾，一個對我擺臉色一個打斷我說話，最後還手拉手一起逃跑了！」Thomas哼哼著說。  
「Thomas主人，您太誇張了。」饒是Alfred聽到這裡也忍不住眼角含笑。  
「並不誇張，Alfred，真的。」Thomas十分嚴肅地說。  
Alfred並不相信。

128.  
Jason對於自己到底要不要依約去見那隻陰險夜梟的掙扎心情在約定時間前一個小時到了最高峰，他不能否認他確實好奇到底會發生什麼事，畢竟從這幾天的各種細微端倪看起來，就沒有蝙蝠家的人不知道這件事。但是，他對於自己成為那家子的聚光燈焦點（而且還是因為這種原因）感覺到各種心緒慌亂和茫然。  
他媽搞得像是我要去跟他約會一樣，見鬼。Jason在心中咒罵著抱怨，但他還是無法果斷放棄就這麼去一趟的念頭。  
明明是那個老傢伙該去跟Thomas約會吧！Jason繼續在心裡抱怨，話說他願意付錢看看這兩個雖然臉一模一樣但散發出來的氛圍根本是不同的人坐在一起吃飯的樣子。  
Jason低頭看了一眼手機，小紅已經好幾天只有跟他用訊息聯絡了，雖然輪不到他來擔心，但之前至少在晚上可以看見紅羅賓翅翼般的披風在夜色中閃動的樣子。  
Jason皺眉注意到Thomas剛傳來了訊息，打開後，Jason危險地瞇起了眼睛，準備出門。  
「Jay，可別讓我和Timmy久等。」

129.  
Tim在決定好究竟要如何開口後，才緩下步伐想面對走在他身邊的Jason，Jason難得在他們跑出來的這段過程中都沒有出聲，Tim想應該不用擔心將要面對一個怒火沖天的Jason，即便是他，也不確定總是能承受這個。  
但此次Jason的眼神和表情又不在他預想的範圍內。  
「你早就知道？」  
他們一對上眼，Jason用一種混合了愉悅和些微怒火的微妙語氣問，那雙帶著笑意和自嘲的藍色眼睛捉摸不定。  
Tim難得地語塞了，這並不是個太難的問題，但是在Jason這樣問他的時候，Tim幾乎忘記了自己之所以拉著Jason來到這條路上的原因。  
又好容易回過神來的Tim忍不住懷疑自己是否用掉了Jason的所有耐心，因為他實在遲疑了太久。  
Jason已經超前了幾步，這才轉過身來看著他，Tim驚覺那高大的身影完全沒有憤怒的成分，Tim也不能理解自己為何同時因此內心警鈴大作，卻又毫不想逃離。  
「鳥寶寶？」  
從那語氣研判，Jason似乎還覺得很好笑。

130.  
簡而言之言而總之，Tim這麼想著，但完全不是這樣。  
「對Thomas來說，怎麼可能有這麼簡單的事。」Jason輕輕彈了Tim的額頭，說。  
Tim皺眉退開他的二哥一步，用手按著額頭。  
「對Bruce來說，也是。」Tim戒備地盯著眼前的Jason，沒想到自己竟然會遭受到這樣的攻擊，連開口說話都幾乎像是夢幻般了。  
Jason完全不受Tim眼神的影響，勾著一邊嘴角又朝Tim靠近。


	10. 131-145

131.  
「我沒臉回去了。」Tim說。  
但Jason沒在他臉上看到說這句話的正常人會有的任何一種情緒。

132.  
當晚餐桌上不僅沒有出現本來就不預計會來的人，而應該出現的人又沒有入座的時候，Bruce斜過臉瞧著仍好整以暇的Thomas。  
Damian可說是對這家裡可說是批鬥的調侃戲碼興致勃勃了。  
「你能解釋Tim的反應嗎？」Bruce問。  
Thomas還是那個微笑「滿世界追著我喜歡的人跑可不是我的風格啊，Bruce。」他回答。  
主人瞅著那個被整桌人盯著看還有心情吃下晚餐的客人良久，即便問題被這樣四兩撥千金帶開，他也毫無慍色。所有人都安靜等待著Bruce可能採取的強硬態度。  
最後，Bruce和緩地說：「我們得好好談談，Thomas。」，並拿起了他的刀叉就餐。  
他們還沒來得及反應過來Bruce的心理轉折，總是一臉無所謂又愛用輕巧惹人嫌口吻的Thomas卻立刻回應了。  
「這是當然，Bruce。」Thomas那雙和Bruce一樣卻又不同的藍色的雙眼閃過一抹無疑是嚴肅的神色。  
然後，用餐的氣氛又一如往常。而在自己座位上的兩隻小鳥發現自己根本無法插上一句話，甚至他們的驚訝都算不得上是個反應。

133.  
他們總是不太容易睡著，又或許只是尚未睡著的時間特別漫長。  
Bruce注意到躺在床上試圖入眠的Thomas，會將手指放在胸口，那有時幾乎在骨頭上敲出聲音。  
「你到底在做什麼？」Bruce問他。  
Thomas眨了眨眼睛，似乎也不在意自己是否清醒就開口回答「像是試圖把心臟挖出來那樣。」他說。  
但那明明是胸口正中的位置，Bruce想。  
但Thomas的回覆還在繼續，只是是近乎自言自語般的慢語：「挖出我的，留給我自己或是獻給你。」躺在枕上，將一隻手掌伸直，指尖直直戳著胸膛的Thomas，接著夢遊般翻掌向上像是遞了樣無形之物給面前的空氣，他根本沒看著任何東西。  
Bruce沉默地看著他。  
然後Thomas又收回手，那隻手完全卸去力道地歇放在胸口上。  
「可能，也或許是挖出了你的，獻給了你或我。」

134.  
「難道在這裡的不正是這世界的最大災禍以及救主嗎？」  
當Thomas和Bruce單獨對望時，夜梟這麼對蝙蝠俠說。  
「這句話不管從你或從我口中說出口，都算不得上是個有道理的命題。」Bruce靜靜答覆。

135.  
他掙脫坐起，在劇痛中抱怨著這比中世紀手術還可怕，他將被一條條鋸斷並扳開如花怒放的肋骨壓回原處，才能不受阻礙地下了那張雪白到令人不舒服的手術床。  
斷開的骨頭在他走路時，發出了規律的喀吱聲跟隨著他。  
昏暗中經過的走道看不到半個人，那些關閉的房間內總有眼睛在窺伺。  
他不知道往前走了多久，大概沒有很久，因為他腳步留下的足跡還是殷紅流動。  
總算，他看到了一個人影，他放慢腳步，他知道那可能是行兇者也可能是解答者。  
然後，他發現他面前出現的是一座古老的，大地不可思議的鏡台，就算他看過無數骨董，也沒看過那樣的東西。  
全由紅色木頭鑲接而成的鏡台，有許多血沿著鏡子的輪廓流下，黑色的地板看起來會浮動。他剛剛看到的人是鏡中的影子。  
他湊上前仔細看鏡子中的「自己」，那影像動了，對他揚起了嘴角，然後那張大概是和他一模一樣的臉開口了。  
「你該好好躺著。」  
「我知道，但沒有必要。」他回答，試著伸手去碰觸鏡面。  
「哦，是嗎？但手術還沒有完成。」說著，那鏡子中的人向他伸出了一隻手，那伸平的手掌指尖穿出了鏡子，然後沒入了他胸口正中央的傷口，毫無聲音到像根本沒有阻隔。  
這次他完全不覺得疼痛。  
「你該醒來了。」遠遠地，他聽見Bruce對他說。

136.  
Tim擅長策略擬定，但也習於因地制宜臨時應變。  
義警生涯似乎已如此漫長，不管他所受的訓練抑或他自身的經驗，他都記得一個淺顯的道理。  
不管發生了什麼更動，都要牢記自己的目的。  
不確定自己想要什麼就貿然出手是愚蠢的。  
不確定目標就設定複雜計劃及周延策略是沒有意義的。  
那樣開始的話，無論到何等境地都無法確認自己付出多少代價，甚至沒有停止或收手的停損點，所有的殫精竭慮都會墮落。  
這是最可怕的，他們永遠都不能允許這個。

而這次，他或許可以精準抓住相關其他人事物的所有癥結、弱點或是結局，但他不確定自己的。  
不該牽涉到那麼多層面。但，就算蔓延他認為他也能知道的所有些微可能，他也不能確定他自己到底想要哪一種結果。  
畢竟相關者們也都是一群控制慾極強的人士。  
要如何同時確認每一個蝙蝠的心意呢？他們每一個人都有能力且自信一切都會按他們所想的進行。  
Tim想著，無論如何，他需要盟友，暫時的可能比永久的更好。  
他必須做決定。

137.  
一切的開始總是會有種形式。  
Thomas知道這實在是個太過不切實際的幻想，但這倒是個讓他們都意料不到的開局。  
當他們為了Tim久（這個久表示的不是一般意義的久暫，而是蝙蝠的不安全感指標）居泰坦塔、劇院，甚至是各個安全屋這件事，試著討論出個策略的時候，先出現的卻是隻在某些方面陷入陷阱的藍色矯健鳥兒。

而Thomes還在進行那可以持續到永久的拉鋸。  
……  
「只要是你希望的，你甚至不需要開口。」Thomas說。  
面對著這句話的Bruce甚至沒有任何表示。  
「最好的方式，你可以借我裝備。」Thomas輕描淡寫的要求在Bruce眼中簡直厚顏無恥。  
「不准。」Bruce回絕。

138.  
Jason似乎是除了Thomas之外，最知道內情的人了。為此，Bruce也不免得陷入長久的沉思。  
自己去接近Jason的代價，就算是他也不知道要如何計量。  
而Thomas顯然不會給出符合他期望的回答。『（Well, well,）Bruce，你到底想要什麼回答呢？你可以告訴我，我可以複述給你聽。』  
Bruce皺了皺眉，手指在連通Red Hood的訊號前猶豫不決。

139.  
Thomas面對著冷著張俊秀臉龐的Dick，但眼前這個最年長的孩子（其實早就不該說是孩子了），最新生的領袖，在此刻並無怒意……可能只有些許，眼神中大多是種簡略的輕蔑不屑。  
Thomas倒也不會為此有什麼情緒波動，他們在對方眼中都不算是太過重要。  
「你以為會是其他人？」Thomas問。  
Dick因為被看穿而輕輕挑眉「大概吧。但我也沒妄想Bruce會來。」  
「當然。」  
Thomas的立刻回應讓氣氛尷尬了一瞬。  
「我想有可能是我那幾個弟弟，一個或兩個。」Dick說，沒看Thomas。  
Thomas應道：「這可難預料了。」  
Dick這時候緩緩轉過頭來，盯著Thomas「是嗎？」  
語句雖短，Thomas可沒錯認他（大概是又）惹到了Dick。

140.  
就算是Bruce都會為此有些吃驚，但他是不會明白表現出來的。  
況且他也不會太過介意「Dick？」他看著Thomas。  
「不用擔心，要爭取兒子的認同，這還不是太過慘烈的代價，我還死不了呢。」Thomas說得風淡雲輕，立刻他注意到Bruce的神情。  
「……我親愛的，你在笑什麼呢？」Thomas覺得自己大概沒有流露出太多錯愕，只因為他在他摯愛的臉上看到一絲笑意，而且那看來不是因為自己。  
Bruce的回絕總是不給人挽留餘地「你看錯了。」他轉身離去。  
留下了覺得自己絕對需要一個人好好想想的Thomas。

141.  
Tim幾乎不意外夜梟又再度黑入他的通訊器。這種蝙蝠家會列為一級事故的事，這男人現在都做得得心應手，狀況可想而知。  
但比起黑客行內那些粗暴的禮貌，Thomas的風格又是和那些毫不相關，幾乎特別文雅的那種。  
在Tim的通訊裝置被暴力接通之前，他先收到了預先告知，螢幕右下角規律地閃爍著光點。  
「Thomas。」Tim說。  
「親愛的Timmy。」Thomas的聲音愉快，Tim沒有回答但仍嚴陣以待。  
「你知道的，就算你沒辦法把男朋友帶回家，也沒人會笑你的。」  
Tim立刻切斷通訊。

142.  
至於蝙蝠俠，絕對是最粗暴的那個。  
可能，他不會在敏感時點來，但他挑的時間也絕不會讓人覺得舒服。半是故意，半是他就是無法不那麼做。  
以致Tim回到暫居所時，正面遇上了陰森森地站在沒開燈房間最中央的巨大蝙蝠──既是武器亦是怪物，無疑是黑暗中最具壓迫性的存在。  
就連早已習慣這一切的Tim，這時都不免心裡喀登了一下。「B。」他先開了口。  
但沒人敢說蝙蝠俠會回答，Tim依然被壟罩在黑影和死寂之中。  
那沙啞低沉的聲音響起時，簡直像是某種審判的序幕。

143.  
「你該仔細考慮，有些人是你可以利用的，有些人則不然。」  
Tim回憶著蝙蝠俠所說的話，Tim有些拿捏不定在他們是蝙蝠俠和紅羅賓的狀況下，這句話的意義何在。  
但或許就是最直接的，不管是Bruce Wayne、Timothy Drake，或是蝙蝠俠、紅羅賓，都不能逃脫掉最直接的人際聯繫。

一把脫下全罩式頭罩的Jason有一瞬間想把Tim一把抱住，抓住也好，這樣才能確認那顫抖真的存在。  
他從沒看過Tim恐懼，所以若不碰觸他就無法讓自己相信。  
但Jason只是伸出手，直到Tim最終稍稍挪向他「你在害怕什麼？小紅？」連死亡都親眼看過某種態樣的男人這樣問。  
Tim任自己的臉被Jason那雙溫暖到有灼熱之感，還帶著火藥熟悉  
氣息的手捧住，在那無言支持中，他擠出個微笑。  
「可能是一切，也可能只是我自己。」Tim輕聲。他知道這話連自己都無法說服，但Jason沒有問。

144.  
Jason不覺得有任何事物能阻止Tim的腳步，畢竟Tim可是最像老蝙蝠的那個。從那一窩出來的人，就算沒有任何後盾，甚至必須付出巨大的代價，還是會完成他們打算要做的。  
而他可能是最不像的那個。  
畢竟他可沒有在那張臉出現在他眼前的時候，向他想像的那般舉槍瞄準。也可能是那隻也有同張臉的夜梟的警告或許有點影響吧。  
Bruce一向不在他面前擺出闊少姿態，穿著得體西裝的高大男人坐在平凡無奇的咖啡店裡，看起來就僅僅是個習於手握重權的企業家、貴族或是政治人物，但是是吝於微笑的那種。  
Jason雖然厭煩，但也習慣了。  
Jason不知道自己到底多久沒見過這樣的Bruce，兩個人都不穿制服，大概都沒打算互相攻擊的相處時刻，但Jason卻詭譎地感到有一絲熟悉，彷彿才不久前他就感受過這雙眼瞳的目光。  
「你是打算要說Thomas的事還是Tim的事？別浪費我時間。」Jason不耐煩地開口。  
「Mr. Wain的事我不方便開口，至於Tim究竟想怎麼做一時間也難看出端倪。」Bruce說。  
Jason諷刺地笑了，果然Bruce才不可能是來問候他的，而他也沒必要說出Bruce想知道的「你挖線索的方式還是一樣神秘，但從我這裡你可聽不到什麼。」  
Bruce依然平靜地望著Jason「但我至少知道，不僅他們喜歡你，你也喜歡他們。」這話讓Jason心中一凜。  
Jason最後沒有反駁，他們對坐無語了幾分鐘，雖然有點尷尬，Jason卻覺得平靜。  
「Thomas的事你得要問你自己，至於Tim我會照顧他的，你現在大概也顧不來。」Jason說。  
已經想離開的Bruce聽到了這些話，忍不住微笑，別開目光的Jason沒有看見。  
「謝謝。」Bruce輕輕道別，這讓Jason一個人失神地又坐了兩分鐘才離去。

145.  
Bruce以為自己又必須和Dick大吵一架。  
但真正的情形卻不是那樣，可能在某些人眼中相差無幾吧。  
出於對家人的關切和憂心，Dick把怒火擲向了看起來是最主要肇因的Thomas，但Bruce卻感覺到Dick對他的不滿在某種程度上也等量齊觀。  
Bruce覺得實在怪不得長子會那麼想。  
任何手段在Thomas身上都沒有太大意義，而Tim看起來就是針對這點消極抵抗──或許之後將不只消極抵抗。  
而他作為最該也最能阻止這些糾紛的人，看起來卻沒有任何行動，還放任其他家族成員，甚至Jason被捲入。  
或許Dick沒沖上來和他發生直接衝突，大概是察覺到這一切糾纏地太沒道理卻又充滿陰謀感，所以在某種程度上放水了吧。  
只是究竟Dick在感情上究竟是對誰放水了呢？  
Bruce處之泰然的同時，發現自己對於這問題似乎有些不以為然的不悅。


End file.
